


Titans Online

by PeppermintAlice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, MMORPGs, Mpreg, Nerd!Armin, Sexual Inexperience, chubby!armin, chubby!sasha, gamer!Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintAlice/pseuds/PeppermintAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, ok. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Really. He was in trouble, real big trouble. It was an impulse. He wanted to make him happy, to impress. No one ever asked him out on date or even seems interested in him. So what option did he have? Who would have guessed his in game crush went to his new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTES(wall of text):
> 
> So there are some specifics to state before I really get started in the story. First off Armin and Krista are twins. Erwin and Levi are their parents. 
> 
> Armin is polar opposite of his twin sister. He’s chubby, nerdy, has braces, plays online games, wears glasses and extremely shy. In this story Armin was born more sickly then Krista.
> 
> Krista on the other hand is popular, petite, is a champion gymnast and ballerina. Both are 14 at the start of the story and are very academically smart.
> 
> Erwin works military so they move around a lot. Levi is out from the military due to injury so he’s the stay at home motherly type. So cute! Maybe not so original but whatever works?
> 
> Eren and Mikasa are the first friends Armin made as a child but moved away after a few years. His next friend was Sasha who got him into playing Titans online she’s a spunky chubby girl who loves to eat foods mostly involving potatoes. Armin keeps close contact to her online. Eren and Mikasa don’t play(yet!) so he doesn’t have as much contact with them as he would like.
> 
> Armin and Krista generally get along well with one another. But starting at yet another new school again would be more difficult for one of them.
> 
> Currently the other real cut and paste relationship so far is Erwin/Levi and future Jean/Armin, maybe more to come depends on how I take the story. Yes Levi gave birth to Armin and Krista. Yes this fic does involve mpreg and implied mpreg. Levi may come across to favor Krista and knit pick about Armin’s weight but he loves them just the same. Yet Erwin spoils his kids rotten!
> 
> Also there is lots of stereotypes in the story such as nerd gamers, preppy/jock kids… no offence to be taking this is merely meant for story purposes.
> 
> Ok, my second fic… I fumbled along with my last one so forgive me. Also this one will not be Eremin…! I love them to death but I adore Jearmin too… <3
> 
> Last but not least, Armin ends up in a butt load of trouble in this fic!
> 
> ~~~

**Prologue** –

 

Armin sighed, his breath fogged up a small section of the car door window. The drive to their new house seemed to take forever. The movers hopefully took care of his stuff. Expessially his computer which was as Armin put it the most high tech gaming computer that was currently on the market. His dads were slight pushovers and spoiled him maybe just a little too much.

 

Glancing to his left he looked over at the petite girl sleeping soundly her head pressed softly to the side leaning against the door. Krista, his twin sister, but yeah maybe they were just a little too polar opposite. His delicate tiny sister was a very talented gymnast and dancer yet here he was yes delicate features, too feminine for a boy, but he was chubby dark rimmed glasses and the unfortunate need of having to wear braces.

 

Ok, maybe he was slightly jealous of his sister but he really didn’t care for sports or being the most popular kid. Well, he did have a secret desire to fall in love with some handsome guy and live happily ever after or was that just too lame?

 

Another sigh. He already missed his friend Sasha… he spent the last five years of school with her and she introduced him to Titans online. What was Titans online you say? A MMOrpg, something Armin was now currently addicted to. Ok, so a fantasy land where you slay digital monsters, level up your avatar and group up with other peoples virtual character. He could say he was more than addicted but yeah that didn’t stop him from keeping his grades up though.

 

Armin was proud of himself of having a max level cleric in the game which he called Llŷr, he loved being tactful and healing his allies with the tap of a virtual spell. His friend Sasha or as her online avatar was called Potatoegirl played as an archer. They both spent hour’s voice chatting and destroying digital creatures of the darkness. It took a lot for his more motherly father pry him away from his digital fantasy life.

 

But first and foremost he truly missed his first best friends he had ever had, Eren and Mikasa. Both of them were special to Armin. They spent most of their childhood together and met when they were very little. Eren’s father was Armin’s doctor and since he had a lot of health issues as a child he spent a lot of time at Eren’s house where his father had set up his medical practice.

 

Armin’s eyes tore away from the window at the sound of his father’s voice, “Cheer up Armin, we’ll order your favorite for supper, ok?”

 

“Erwin…” His other dad grumbled, “Remember what we talked about?”

 

Erwin chuckled and shook his head slightly, “It’s not spoiling Levi. I know this is always hard on the kids so we should make it less stressful for them.”

 

“Tch, you’re too soft,” With crossed arms Levi grunted in agreement, “If anyone has it hard it’s me. I’m the one that’s going to have to unpack all our shit.”

 

“Yes, yes and don’t think I won’t spoil you later.”  Erwin cracked a grin at his husband then looked back at his son who crinkled his nose up not really wanting to hear that statement, “You looking forward to school?”

 

Armin shrugged slightly, “School is school no matter where we go… It’s too easy and it’s boring…”

 

“You spend too much time on that game,” Levi chimed in sternly looking back at his son, “I can only pry you away with the mention of food. You really need to make friends outside of that damned game.”

 

“Hey now, the boy has a hobby and he’s not getting into trouble. It’s not a bad thing.” Erwin replied with a sigh.

 

“I had a friend…” Armin muttered under his breath, “Now the only way to hang out with her is through my game.” He wasn’t quite sure if his parents heard or not but either way they didn’t respond.

 

It seemed like forever before they finally pulled up to a moderate size house in a pleasant looking rural area. A short white fence lined the property line and a small garage connected to the side. It was freshly painted white and the lawn looked clean and well kept. The movers looked like as if they already had a head start from what Armin could see and they slowly pulled into the drive way.

 

“Kris, we’re here…” Armin muttered shaking his sister’s shoulder slightly.

 

He heard a soft grumble emit from her and her tiny frame shifted slightly, “Sleep…” The tiny girl pouted as she cracked her eyes open, “Are we there…?”

 

“Yeah… welcome to our new home…” With yet another sigh Armin shifted out of the car and looked at the new house, a new life, with new people. Great.

 

Little did Armin know just how upside down his world real and digital was going to become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think I got an idea on updates. I will do my very best to update every Tuesday (Depends on RL and stuff). But chapters will be about this size and hopefully it's not too lame. There's a bit of gamer context and stuff. It's gonna be kinda slow building and all so bear with me please! I'm so happy for the support so far. Thank you guys!

* * *

 

 

“DAD!”

 

“Yes Krista?”

 

The shouting consisted from down the hall to the dining hall between father and daughter. A slight sting of annoyance was heard in the young girl’s voice as she yelled out, “Do I really have to share a bathroom with Armin? Don’t I get my own bathroom like our last house?”

 

Erwin sighed and Levi simply rolled his eyes, “Told you. You spoil her too much.” He reached into the boxes unpacking whatever he could find with haste since seeing the house in such disarray was gradually getting to him.

 

“Well, she’ll just have to get used to it. It’s a decent sized bathroom and they’ll just have to learn to share.” Erwin shifted upright and sighed, “Look… I know you’re not happy about this either but I promise this will be the last time. I’ll work something out, ok?”

 

Levi turned his back to Erwin and muttered, “It’s fine… once I get this dreadful mess cleaned up.”

 

With that the tall blonde man leaned back stretching slightly, “Of course. We’ll have to find Armin a new doctor. You know how often he gets sick.”

 

“And Krista won’t stop begging for us to find a new dance class.”

 

Both men let out stressful sighs.

 

“Where’s my computer?” Armin’s voice called from the dining room doorway, “I need to tell Sash that I made it here…” Ok, maybe a slight lie he really just wanted to get back to his game. The anxiety of missing out of things was gradually getting to him.

 

“I’m not sure yet Armin, you’ll have to wait. Just help us unpack and when we find it we’ll bring it down to your room.” Erwin smiled at the boy but a pout ran across his lips, “Now, none of that, your sister is unpacking too. We all are. As a family.”

 

Armin’s pout persisted but he stomped off down the hall to unpack what boxes and bags had ended up there, “Okaaay…”

 

Lazily the blonde boy sifted through a box only to find the contents that of his sisters. He sighed for the millionth time that day and dragged it into Krista’s room, “Here’s some of your crap…”

 

“Don’t be so grumpy… and my stuff is not crap!” Krista crossed her arms, “Come on Ar… cheer up. Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale.”

 

Armin rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, “Just tired… but I’m sure we all are.”

 

Krista gave a sassy grin, “Miss your virtual boyfriend?” She teased poking the boy slightly in the arm.

 

“T-that… h-he’s just some guy in game that… I like to talk to … that’s all. L-like Sasha…” Armin sputtered his cheeks tinted pink.

 

“He’s probably just some creeper anyways.”

 

“Whatever Kris…” Armin shied away slightly feeling a bit awkward about the conversation, “Not like I’m gonna ever meet him…”

 

“I don’t hear unpacking!” Levi’s voice trailed down the hallway causing the twins to cringe a little.

 

Without a word Armin and Krista went back to unpacking not wanting to feel the wrath of their dad’s especially one in particular.

 

As the day passed with much to Armin’s detest he had went through and found most of his stuff but eventually he did find his computer which rose his spirits ever so slightly. He flopped down in his chair, turned his pc on and groaned slightly with a bout of exhaustion he felt.

 

As soon as he booted the game it was like an immediate PM from Sasha.

 

~

 _Potatogirl to_ _Llŷr:_ _: OMG. You’re alive! Huzzah!_

 

Armin pushed his glasses up further onto his nose.

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Of course I’m alive… I feel like I missed so much online and I’ve only been away for like a day._

 

Gradually he moved his avatar around the screen, checking in game mail, stuff he was selling for in game currency and slouched down in his seat slightly. He responded to random messages from his guild but one in message in particular made him smile.

 

_Esroh to Guild: Oh god, finally Llyr is back… I had to do that forest dungeon without your pro heals._

_Llŷr to Guild: =) Moving sucks, sorry!_

 

Armin felt his body thump with excitement. Esroh was the one guy in game that Armin had a terrible crush on. Esroh played a tank type class Guardian and Armin was come to love the person behind that avatar. Although they never met or voice chatted he just fell for the person merely by the chats they had. Possibly it was a little ridiculous but every time he talked or grouped up with him he felt at ease. Armin just felt he got along well with the guy.

 

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: OH! OH! He’s been all like crying about you not being online… He sooooooo loves you!_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: He just thinks I’m a good healer that’s all… we’re just friends I guess idk. Anyways… this sucks… I won’t have anyone to talk about game stuff anymore at this stupid new school. =(_

 

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Cheer up!! Just bring your laptop and chat with me on breaks or whatev._

 

A soft knock at the door pulled Armin away from the illuminating screen, “Arm-in!” The sing song voice of his sister echoed into the room and she sighed as she noticed the game, “Oh my god already?” Armin flashed a glare her way, “Sorry, sorry. We’re ordering Chinese whaccha want?”

 

“Oh, uh… the usual…” Armin muttered adjusting his glasses slightly, “Also order some dim sum please!” He called out as she skipped back down the hallway.

 

Pulling his attention back to his game Armin scanned through his chat log and felt his lips twitch to a smile.

 

 _Esroh to_ _Llŷr: Want to run Titans Forest dungeon tonight? I need an item from the last boss still._

Armin grinned slightly as he tapped away at his keyboard.

 

_Llŷr to Esroh: You still need something from that place? Gee, what a noob,  j/k... Of course I’ll help you out._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Hey easy now. My tank skills are leet._

_Llŷr to Esroh: Uh huh… suuure…_

 

Armin shifted and went back to message Sasha.

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Want to o Titans Forest tonight?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Maybe… let me guess… lover boy talked you into it?_

 

_Esroh to Llŷr: Have to do that place as much as possible school starts in 2 weeks…fuck._

 

Delicately Armin bit his lower lip and twisted his chair from side to side. Ugh, he just had to remind him of school. Why couldn’t he just lock himself away in his bedroom and play online all day. The thought of seeing the digital world, the lush designs of the forests, oceans, rivers, fields and deserts was exciting, everything all in one game.

 

Maybe it was being too sick as a child and rarely seeing much of the outside. Tearing through book after book seeing everything in pictures and then there it was Titans online. A world free to explore without the worry of being sick and real life couldn’t hold him back.

 

It possibly could have been a little irrational but maybe he was also just a bit shy and felt opening up online was just a bit easier. He could talk to people through chat naturally and relaxed without the fear of judgement and ridicule because hey they were all playing the game so what’s there to judge?

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: He’s not…ugh… forget it… yes he asked me._

_Llŷr to Esroh: Yeah… sucks huh? Oh Potatogirl is gonna come along. Just need to invite someone else and we’ll have a full group. I have some new strats to the last boss to make it easier._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Oh sweet! Yeah, that last boss titan is a bitch._

_Llŷr to Esroh: I agree. That thing is so stupid. Oh did you hear about the new content coming out next month. Introducing raiding content that sounds fun doesn’t it?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: OMG Armin… my mom made potato crisps… like the ones she made every time you came over. It’s not the same without you!! =( Although… more for me._

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Jealous…. But we’re ordering Chinese so meh! =)_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: …. Soooo meaaaaaaaan…._

 

Armin laughed slightly and jumped up from his chair at the smell of food wafting through the room. He walked into the kitchen and blinked. “Wow… the kitchen looks great already.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Of course it does. Now don’t make a mess. We just got the delivery for food.” He glanced to Krista who was setting plates out on the dining table for each of them.

 

“That’s ok, I can just take a takeout box to my room, ok?” Armin insisted digging through the bag, “I was chatting to Sash.”

 

“Must you? It’s the first evening in our new house the least you could do is sit at the damned table,” Levi crossed his arms, “The game can wait.”

 

“B-but…” Armin flinched back slightly, “I just… alright…”

 

Erwin entered the room approaching the two and kissing his son on top of the head than turned to Levi leaning down and kissed him gently on the lips. “What did I miss?”

 

“Nothing…” Armin murmured going into the dining room and slipped down on one of the chairs and he watched as he father’s exchanged whispers knowing he was probably being talked about.

 

He loved his parents he really did and he wasn’t one to come out and complain like a little kid but he really just wanted to go back to his game and maybe just hide away in his fantasy world.

 

As the food was placed in and around the center of the table in pot luck form the blonde boy perked up and pulled out some food onto his plate and quick to take a bite, “Hmm… this is better than the place at our other home.”

 

“It is!” Krista chimed in taking a small bite of a type of rice she ordered, “But I think daddy’s cooking is much better!”

 

“Tch,” Levi examined the food with his chop sticks and instead of eating some of it took a drink of tea he had made, “Who knows what kind of disgusting environment this was cooked in. So of course mine is better.”

 

“Hm, I would agree with you there Krista,” Erwin chimed in grinning at his husband who tried to hide his embarrassment.

 

Armin was quick to eat he wanted to get back to his game and friends as soon as possible. As he finished what was on his plate he grabbed a couple dim sums on a smaller plate, “Hmm… I’m gonna go back to my room oK?” He stood up and hoped for approval from his parents.

 

Levi sighed but nodded, “Go ahead.” He cleared his throat slightly, “We’ll need to go shopping for school soon. Clothes…” He observed the shirt that ridden up on his son’s middle, “Well, both of you…”

Armin tugged it down and flushed a bit, “Yeah… yeah…” He muttered a slight whatever in annoyance hating when his shorter father pointed out his extra weight. With that he escaped down the hall and to his room shutting the door behind him.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief he returned to the comfort of his chair and turned his attention back to his computer monitor and game.

 

Glancing at his chat logs he was spammed with PM’s from Sasha, Esroh and a few others.

 

_Llŷr to Esroh: Sorry, family wanted me to join them for dinner…_

 

Another message from Sasha popped up.

 

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Armiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…. Lover boy keeps asking for you. Please answer, he keeps buggin me!_

 

Armin decided it was best to just respond to guild letting everyone know he was now around again.

 

_Llŷr to Guild: Sorry for the AFK guys. I’m back! =)_

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Sorry Sash, parents... I’ll invite you guys to a group. =)_

 

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Oh Ar… I got this guy that wants to go! I got him invited to the guild last night… he’s suuuuuuch a noob but he seems cool._

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Oh who?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Awsmconnie… I know what a totally stupid name am I right?!_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Uhm, sure… I guess I’ll be guiding him though?_

_Potatoegirl to Llŷr: Pleaaaaaaaase!! =) You’re awesome and stuff!_

 

Armin pushed his glasses up slightly and rubbed his tired eyes, this might be more painful then he first thought. But oh well, he enjoyed spending time not only in game but with people he could relate to. It was calming and he felt relaxed.

 

Swiftly he invited his team mates and took the lead in their virtual dungeon. He felt so confident and it all just came so easy and natural to him. Now off to slay mystical and frightening creatures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudo's for support! Thanks! Armin's a bit more confident about himself in this fic cept he's a little shy meeting with new people. Doesn't want to deal with jerk people so he kinda hides himself in his shell he has built around his personality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter! I always worry my writing is boring... I'm just a tad self conscious. I didn't have a lot of time during last week to write but I did what I could to make sure I keep up with updates. Jean and Armin meet but only briefly...

* * *

 

 

This is so boring! Krista must you try on everything… Armin nearly whined out loud but knew there was no point in complaining at this point. His sister was just a little princess who got everything she wanted or rather that’s how Armin seen it.

 

Shopping was one of the many things he didn’t enjoy. Maybe it was the way Levi would knit pick about how clothes looked on him. Yeah, he got it; he was overweight and really didn’t care or rather didn’t want to be reminded of that fact. Armin gazed over at his father who sat, arms crossed and the same look he always seemed to have.

 

“Dad.” Armin stated trying to hold the annoyance he held.

 

“Hn?” Levi’s stiff gaze turned to his son.

 

“Can I just go and pick some stuff out Kris takes way too long.” Armin bit his lip slightly, “No, I’m not complaining just… I want to pick out my own stuff this time. I don’t really need help.”

 

Levi shifted on his chair, it was hard and uncomfortable and maybe his butt was falling asleep. It was getting late and Levi hated being off schedule, “Fine, go ahead, just don’t pick out anything too ridiculous.”

 

“I-I won’t…” Armin got up from the chair and wandered off glancing at various styles, colors and patterns. This was the first clothes shopping trip that his father let him go out and pick out his own clothes so maybe he just felt a little lost on who he was and what he enjoyed. In hopes to look his best on his first day at a new school, maybe pick up something in style or just something different.

 

He stopped and stared looking at the full clothes rack of hoodies. The one up front printed with the logo for Titans Online. With a wide smile he grabbed it and held it close. Armin just had to have it. Maybe in some way he hoped to show off his obsessive fandom in hopes of finding a friend at school.

 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he felt himself bump into something. A clothing rack, oh no, a person… “S-sorry!” Armin stuttered slightly feeling a little shy to look the person in the eyes.

 

“Eh, no problem blondie,” Slowly Armin looked up to see a taller boy with ash blonde hair cropped short. It was somewhat messy but suited him. He had golden brown eyes which Armin found to be very stunning.

 

Armin found himself staring nearly in shock as the other boy grabbed for the same hoodie then his eyes went wide, “W-wait… you play Titans Online?”

 

The taller boy glanced back at Armin, “Uh… yeah,” He watched the boy sift through the sizes and pulled two of them off the rack, “My best friend and I play. You?”

 

Armin nodded quickly than pushed the glasses up onto his nose which he always seemed to have a problem keeping them up, “Y-yeah… ever since it came out.”

 

Gold eyes looked at Armin, “Me too.”

 

“Hey!” A voice called from across the shop.

 

The tall boy looked over obviously responding to the voice and waved slightly, “Ah, I gotta go… that’s my friend.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Armin could say before the other boy sprinted away. Oh god he’s so gorgeous… Armin stares until he was out of sight and pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

 

“Ar!”

 

Armin watched as his sister skipped up to him with a wide smile, “Daddy is wondering if you’re finished.” She looked at what her brother held, “Just a hoodie?”

 

“Oh, uh… yeah… I wasn’t sure what to get…” A lie considering he had just spent the entirety of his time swooning over the boy with the beautiful gold eyes. “Help me?”

 

Krista tilted her head, “Are you ok? You seem to be all spaced out. Also… are you blushing?” The last part was expressed in a teasing manner but Armin just brushed it off, “Well anyways… let’s get back to shopping before we feel the wrath from dad.”

 

Ok, hot gorgeous guy that plays Titans Online that probably, maybe, hopefully goes to your school. Armin felt his heart flutter with excitement. Oh how he hoped that boy went to his school. Maybe he was just too hopeful in making a new friend. The guy could be a horrible jerk even. His thoughts filled with the other boy he didn’t even care or pay attention to anything that Krista shoved into his arms.

 

After shopping Armin had to rush into his bedroom literally throwing the bags of cloths onto his bed and going straight to his computer. He fidgeted slightly on his chair impatiently as he launched the game in hopes that Sasha was online. He told her everything and she was the first and only person to know he was gay. Strangely he couldn’t seem to tell his family even though his parents were gay.

 

Armin knew he was probably overreacting and acting like a hormonal teenager but just meeting that boy sent his body into a feeling of lust and instant attraction. But more than likely to Armin’s demise they might never meet again or he more than likely wasn’t gay.

 

Armin groaned slumping down and took a deep breath. Get it together Armin, he told himself closing his eyes, just forget he ever existed and go on with things.

 

Oh yay Sasha!

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Sash… please tell me I’m not crazy!_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: I dunno Armin. Crazy is pretty fun! Anywho what’s up?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: I met a guy today… while shopping… I know it’s irrational but I can’t stop thinking about him… I mean we bought the same T.O. sweater and Sash he was really cute. I know I’m usually more down to earth about these things._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: That’s a tough one. Well did you get his name? Oh god tell me you at least got his name…._

Armin groaned and wanted to smash his face into his keyboard.

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: No…_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: *sigh* for a smarty pants like you… you can be pretty dumb sometimes!_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Yeah yeah… anyways…_

Armin wasn’t sure what to say anymore. He felt like an idiot for not asking for a name but he was so awestruck that he could blame his shy personality for that. Oh well, maybe it wasn’t meant to be. That gorgeous guy probably wouldn’t be interested in someone like him. Right? No point worrying about it. Frustrated and wanting to just get over it returned his focus to his game.

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: So..ah, you still working on your cooking skill?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: No I maxed it!!! I’m so excited!! I get to cool potatos in game ommmg…nomnomnom!_

Armin perked up slightly with the next message.

_Esroh to Llŷr: hey_

_Llŷr to Esroh: Oh hey, how are you? =)_

_Esroh to Llŷr: eh just came back from doing some shopping. Let’s do some more dungeon shit tonight. Ok?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: Yeah, ok. The first big raid will be coming out soon… we’ll need to get you the best armor for that!_

Armin waited a bit for a response and he browsed through guild chat and watched as Sasha made fun of her new friend Connie for being a big ‘noob’.  A soft laugh escaped his lips.

 

With much frustration Armin could not get that golden eyed boy out of his head. His focus was wavering which even caused them a few problems in the dungeon runs a couple times. Roughly he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

 

_Llŷr to Group: Sorry guys… I’m just not myself tonight._

Armin groaned as he knew Esroh was going to hate him now. This was the third time he zoned out which caused Esroh to die which soon after each group member fell to the ground from the nasty creatures of the dungeon. He felt embarrassed for being off his game and getting scolded by the few people he called friends.

_Potatogirl to Group: Its k. Next time we voice chat ok? We’ll keep you on your game._

_Esroh to Group: But I don’t have a headset…_

_Potatogirl to Group: omg… seriously?! Buy one… then you can hear my sexy voice!_

_Llŷr to Group: … Anwyays guys… I’m sorry let’s keept going._

_Potatogirl to Group: I bet your still all hung up on that guy you met today… huhhuh?_

_Esroh to Group: Oooooouuuh._

Armin groaned and felt his face light up like a tomato yet thankful that no one could see it.

 

_Llŷr to Group: canwejustcontinueplease…_

_Potatogirl to Group: LOL all embarrassed._

During the evening Armin grabbed snacks and plopped back onto his chair glad that they finally got through that painful game play. Turning back to his screen he sighed slightly as he read a message.

 

Esroh to _Llŷr: So…you met a guy?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: No not really… Potatogirl was just being her usual self..._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Ah k. cool._

_Llŷr to Esroh: So you don’t need Titan Forest anymore? Just from the Underground Maria Caverns and Sena Fortress?_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Yea… just a few things. Oh yea one of my friend started to play.i already got him in the guild… he’s catchin on real quick cuz of my pro advice!_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Potatooo crisssps…._

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: You always have Potato crisps Sash….lol_

_Llŷr to Esroh: Yes, of course… =P your pro advice._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Hey now… I’m awesome._

_Llŷr to Esroh: mmhmm… like when you first joined the guild you had no idea what you were doing and constantly getting your ass handed to you by easy monsters. Lol  sorry… we’re all noobs at one point._

Armin sighed. A crush on someone random online and an instant irrational crush on some guy he didn’t even know… He reminded himself that nothing would ever come of it. With that he pouted. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Esroh. I mean it’s online and at fourteen an online relationship with some random guy would probably be a bad idea but he couldn’t help but feel excited every time they talked.

 

If only he didn’t stand there in a stupor in that shop and ask the really cute guy’s name, number, something anything would be better than nothing right?

 

Armin spent the rest of the night sulking with snacks, lots of snacks and chatting in game until he eventually fell asleep at his desk only to have Erwin come in a insist his son get into bed which Armin did groggily, with a chuckle and a gentle good night Erwin turned off the light and partially shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's cute little love life is so complicated and Sasha is eatting potato...it's all good. :P Til next time guys <3 Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school for the twins and Armin finds out some shocking information!
> 
> Early update, a short one but yeah. I love you guys and your comments and kudos. <3 I'm going to draw Armin in Krista in their outfits just because :) Jean is going to be such a total closet nerd.

* * *

 

 

 

“Armin~!”

 

The sing song voice of his sister whispered into his ear as she proceeded to jab her brother in the shoulder since he was clearly ignoring her voice. “Come on Armin or you’ll be late for school. Do you want me to get daddy?” She heard a slight groan and she rolled her eyes and sighed, “I don’t want to go either… I also know you’re really nervous.”

 

Armin pulled the covers off his head and pouted at his sister, “Of course I’m nervous… It’s the same every time. I’m just freaky nerdy brother or rather most automatically think I’m a girl then they find out I’m a boy and I get shafted in the friend department.” He grumbled and sat up trying to rub the sleep from his tired eyes.

 

Krista sat on the edge of the bed and joined him in the feel of the impending doom, “Armin… things might be different this time.”

 

“Easy for you to say… you’re perfect,” Armin’s pout persisted and his eyes stared down at his lap, “… and pretty, unlike me.”

 

Krista rolled her eyes, “Stop that… you’re adorable.”

 

“Yay… adorable,” Armin grabbed his glasses and put them on, “I’m sorry… I’m just being childish.”

 

“Oh!” Krista jumped up from the bed and twirled and the Armin watched as she was clearly showing him her new outfit which was a dainty little sun dress, pink with a slight floral print combined with a cropped denim jacket and lastly small pink flats to match the dress, “Cute yea?”

 

“Yeah… looks nice…” Armin muttered, “Very pink...”

“Oh you’re no fun.” Krista’s hands on her hips she sighed, “Well, I can pick you out an outfit. It’ll make you look so adorbs!”

 

“Krista…”

 

With a smile Krista bounced over to his closet and began to hum softly, “Cheer up! I can only repel your doom and gloom for so long.”

 

“I’m not doom and gloom. I’m just not a morning person.” Armin replied as he shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

 

Krista tossed some clothes at her brother and rolled her eyes, “Sure… so let me guess. You spent all night playing T.O. and didn’t get to bed till late.”

 

Armin looked down at what she had thrown him, “Oh yeah… I forgot you helped me pick my clothes out…”

 

Krista grinned, “You asked me to!” She stated before skipping over to the door, “I’m going to get breakfast, ok? I’ll tell dad your up.”

 

“Yeah…” Grudgingly Armin made his way to the bathroom and showered hoping desperately that it would wake him up. The water was relaxingly warm and he let out a long drawn out sigh as the water ran down his body.

 

The previous night he spent chain running dungeons with his friends dreading the thought of having to expose himself to the real world. His mind still attached to the memory of the gold eyed boy he had met a week earlier. The guy just wouldn’t leave his thoughts and it was driving Armin relatively crazy. Normally he wouldn’t crush over a guy for the fear of rejection or being humiliated. Online was so much easier. Ok maybe he flirted with Esroh just a little bit.

 

“Hurry up Ar! Did you fall asleep in the shower?”

 

Leave me alone… Armin whined internally but truthfully he had finished his shower ages ago and was just relaxing with his thoughts, “N-no! I’ll be done in a minute.” He called out his voice shot a hint of annoyance but he heard his sister leave.

 

Slowly he looked through the clothing and realized that he wasn’t paying attention much when Krista tossed clothes his way. Oh why did he ask for her help when shopping? The pair of pink sheer leggings fit snuggly against his chubby legs then paired with a pair of mid-thigh denim shorts. Next was a long button up mint green dress shirt which was accented with a black belt. Lastly was a black vest that was left open to accent the outfit.

 

He turned to look in the mirror observing the outfit on his short round frame. He carried most of his weight around his hips, butt and thighs but the outfit seemed to accent his other features. Armin felt shocked and a confidence boost shot through him causing his lips to curve upward in a smile.

 

It was feminine but he wasn’t overly bothered with that. It was different and exciting.

 

Slowly he bit his lip, he usually avoided smiling so not the see his ever so hated braces. But that didn’t stop the confidence he held on to as he turned and went down the hallway and into the kitchen where his family was currently enjoying breakfast that Levi had prepared for them.

 

“Awwwuu… Armin I knew that would look adorable on you!” Krista gaped in happiness.

 

Armin blushed slightly with a bit of embarrassment but did his best to hide it as he took a seat at one of the chairs and brushed a small amount of hair behind his ear, “T-thanks.”

 

“It’s a bit much.” Levi stated as he put a plate of toast and bowl of cereal in front of his son, “The colors I mean.”

 

Erwin let out a small laugh, “Says the one who only wears black.” He then turned to his son and pat him on the head, “You look good Armin. Looking forward to school?”

 

Armin mumbled something under his breath then bit into the piece of toast.

 

“I love introducing us as twins! I’m so excited.” Krista beamed with her usual bright smile.

 

Armin rolled his eyes, “Pft. Then someone will make fun of me for… Nevermind…” He went back to his meal and pushed the cereal around his bowl with a sigh.

 

“Armin,” Levi said sternly, “Eat your breakfast. Don’t listen to idiotic comments, you’re fine the way you are.”

 

“I know that but people are stupid,” Armin muttered, “Can’t I just stay home…? My friends online are at least nice to me.”

 

Krista picked at an orange slice and looked at her brother, “Don’t worry Ar, we’ll make some friends together. Ok?”

 

“Whatever you say Kris…”Armin glanced up at Erwin, “Are you driving us to school Dad?”

 

“I am,” Erwin responded after taking a sip of coffee, “We should probably get going.”

 

Armin nodded shoving the last bite of toast into his mouth, sped to his room pulled on his ankle length black boots and grabbed his backpack and laptop bag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything went ok as far as first day at a new school would go, except to Armin one thing. One thing set his heart a flutter, his skin tingled and his thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only. Gold eyes, slightly tanned skin, ash brown hair and clearly more handsome than Armin even remembered.

 

Armin felt himself sneaking glances during class. Oh god, he hoped no one else was noticing. He felt his cheeks burn with a blush and he turned his attention back to the class lecture rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

_Jean, his name was Jean… I wonder if he recognizes me from the store…_

 

Armin sighed. He was irrationally in a moment of love at first sight… second sight. He knew he played Titans Online that to Armin was what drew him in but he knew little about the guy but that didn’t stop the rush of emotion.

 

_I’ll talk to him after class… yeah, that easy right? I mean it was like it was meant to be, he was here at his school sitting 2 seats away._

 

Armin had to do it, right? He tapped the end of his pencil against the desk deep in thought until the girl in front of his turned to him with a glare.

 

“Must you?” She held an unimpressed expression her cheeks scattered with a couple freckles and her brown short hair was tugged back into a small pony tail. Her attire was very tom boyish, a loose fitting grey tank with a visible black sports bra and a low cut fitting pair of camouflage shorts.

 

Armin just gawked at her in confusion, “W-wha…?” He sputtered feeling slight intimidation.

 

“The pencil, your irritating tapping, it’s annoying.” The girl kept her stare, “I hope your sister isn’t as annoying as you because she’s pretty hot.” With that the girl turned around leaving Armin stunned and maybe a little bit confused.

 

_What the hell was that…? Well I guess that distracted me. Sort of…_

 

As class ended and lunch break started Armin stumbled awkwardly out the door and looked up and down the hallways hoping to spot the tall incredibly gorgeous guy he couldn’t get his mind off of.

 

“Armin!” He heard the voice of his sister then felt her hug onto his arm, “I’m going to go have lunch with some people. Want to go with?”

 

Armin hesitated in response as he took a look down the hallway spotting who he was looking for down the hall, “Uh, n-no thanks Krista… go ahead. I have to do something.”

 

“Oh, well… I’ll be in the cafeteria if you change your mind.” She pulled away from her brother and joined a group of kids one being the tall tom boy girl that sat in front of him with that terrifying stare. He shuddered slightly and hoped his sister would be ok.

 

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts of the petite little sister of his he looked down to see Jean talking with another boy from their class. They were both fairly tall but the other guy had dark hair and eyes and held a kind smile. Gradually Armin made his way down the hall towards the boys.

 

He licked his lips with anticipation as he opened his mouth to speak but found himself mute. _Oh god, no just talk… say something, anything! Come on brain don’t fail me now._

 

The dark haired boy blinked and turned his attention that stood a few feet behind them. Jean turned slightly to see what his friend was looking at only to see Armin standing there cheeks red and flushed his mouth slightly a gap as if he wanted to say something.

 

“Ah, Hi?” Jean asked giving the short boy a curious stare.

 

“Y-you… uhm… w-well… the store … you talked to me. I mean… Hi, I’m Armin.”

 

Jean and the dark haired boy looked at each other than back at the blonde boy, “I’m Marco, this is Jean.” Marco responded with a smile.

 

“Yo,” Jean gave Armin a nod, “What do you mean the store?”

 

Armin had to look away his face burned with embarrassment feeling shyness overcome him, “Y-you… bought the … T.O. hoodie…”

 

Jean thought for a moment, “Oh, that was you?”

 

Armin nodded slowly, “Yeah… I… I just started here … well obviously.”

 

Marco nudged Jean playfully, “Oh, that’s the one you told me about.”

 

A blush formed on Jean’s cheeks, “S-shut it…” He looked back at Armin, “What server do you play on?”

 

Armin fidgeted back and forth on both feet, “S-Sena…”

 

Jean’s eyes widened as did Marco’s, “So do we.”

 

Armin finally looked up in surprise, “R-really? M-maybe we’ve seen each other in game?” His heart felt like it was racing with anticipation, _oh god, oh god…_

 

Marco chimed in, “I just started but my character name is Freckles.”

 

 _Wait, Freckles? That name was vaguely familiar…wait… that was Esroh’s friend… Shit that means?_ Armin looked up at Jean in complete shock, “Your… Esroh?”

 

“Eh, how did you know?” Jean gawked at the shorter boy in shock.

 

_The guy I spent hours on end playing with… the same guy that I flirted with was him, standing here right in front of me. What do I say? What do I do…? What if he hates me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it this chap. Sorry that the story is progressing so slow. I apologize too much.... I'm gonna be quiet now! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tuesday update day as I add a new chapter! Enjoy guys.

* * *

 

 

 

Armin just stood in silence staring at the two boys in front of him. His mouth was open as if to speak but his throat ran try and he lost his nerve and withdrew slightly. All eyes on him, oh how this was intimidating. What if they already thought he was some freak? He would be branded a freak in school and possibly a high possibility of losing his friends online. Or so he was thought.

 

“Ah… are you ok?” Marco asked his expression hinted with concern as he watched the other boy withdraw into himself.

 

Armin kept his glance away from the two of them and nibbled on his lower lip, “L-Llŷr…” His voice was quiet and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

 

Jean’s eyes widened as he looked at the blonde, “B-uh… what? You… but I thought you were a girl?”

 

“I… n-no,” Armin shook his head feeling his throat clamp up feeling his voice get caught up in a ball of his ongoing nervousness.

 

Jean rubbed the back of his head, “Ah… well you kinda seemed so… Sorry, just kind of shocked.”

 

“I… well… no, I’m the one that’s sorry,” Gradually he tossed a small smile their way, “I’m probably not what you expected. A-anyways, I have to go… going to catch up with my sister.” With one final look he gave Jean, it was apologetic but he tried his best to keep composure, “Sorry…”

 

“Wait-,” Jean muttered grabbing ahold of the blondes arm, “You can have lunch with us.”

 

Armin turned and looked wide eyed at those adoring gold eyes, “R-really?”

 

“Yeah, it’s usually just me and Marco anyways…” Jean shrugged and Armin could see a slight blush tint over his face, “Sides… it’s kinda cool to meet you in person it doesn’t matter if you’re a guy or girl and i didn’t mean to come across like an ass.”

 

Marco chuckled slightly, “Wow Jean acknowledging you can be an ass sometimes? It’s a miracle.”

 

“Oh shush…”  Jean grumbled pulling his attention back to Armin, “I mean we know you…well sort of so why not.”

 

Armin swallowed dryly hoping he wouldn’t come across a horrible geek, “S-sure… t-thank you.”

 

Armin couldn’t hold back the smile that crossed his lips as the rest of the school day went smoothly. For the first time he felt like everything was working out. Friends the first day, his classes seemed rather interesting and he loved staring at the certain hot guy two seats over who incredibly turned out to be his online crush. In thought Armin wondered what Jean thought about him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi picked the kids up after school leaving his gaze back towards his son who nestled himself in the back seat of the car while Krista took the front. “How was school?” He watched as Armin fidgeted nervously on his seat.

 

“Good!” Krista beamed, “This school does have a gymnast program plus… one of my new friends mentioned this awesome dance program! It’s very close by… please let me sign up daddy!”

 

Levi sighed, “We’ll talk about it later, ok?” His gaze turned to the road as they began to venture home, “Armin?”

 

The blonde boy’s head snapped up, “Huh? Yeah?”

 

“School?”

 

“Oh…” Armin shrugged a little, “Fine.”

 

Krista turned slightly in her seat, “Not just fine Ar… you made friend with that really cute guy!”

 

“K-Krista… H-he just plays T.O…a-also it’s him and Marco…” Armin’s cheeks tinted pink and he stared down at his lap shyly.

 

“Oh god Armin… You were like staring at him like all day,” Krista rolled her eyes, “Someone’s in loooove…”

 

“Krista stop!” Armin pouted, “It’s not like that…”

 

“Enough!” Levi stated sternly, “Krista stop teasing your brother or we’ll forget about dance classes.”

 

With a pout she turned back and slumped down in her seat, “Sorry…”

 

Armin let out a breathy shy and was glad she was now off his case. He watched out the window as they drove him, he anxiously couldn’t wait to get home to his computer where he could comfortable chat instead of the awkwardness of real like conversations.

 

Once the car was parked Armin rushed out and into the house and to his computer which he turned on with haste. He tossed his backpack aside and sat in his chair impatiently.

 

_I can’t believe it was him, Jean is Esroh. This is just… Shit… he’s so hot... I hope he likes me._

Armin booted the game as soon as he could and tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently as he logged in. Scanning his friends list he spotted that Jean was online. Slowly he clicked and opened the chat window and let out a nervous breath. _Here goes…_

_Llŷr to Esroh: Hello!_

Armin sat impatiently for a response, his eyes glued to the screen but as seconds, minutes began to pass he felt a bout of depression hit him. Maybe Jean hated him…

 

Nervously, he bit at his thumbnail as he continued to watch his screen. He jumped up slightly when he noticed a response hit the box.

 

_Esroh to Llŷr: Hey, sorry was afk._

Armin let out a sigh of relief.

_Llŷr to Esroh: So uh kind of crazy huh? Going to the same school and all._

_Esroh to Llŷr: uh yeah, you surprised me a little. To be honest I didn’t think you were a boy…lol_

_Llŷr to Esroh: Ah… yeah you said that. Sorry…_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Well… wait it’s not a bad thing. Look…to be honest I well… kind of like you, I mean I thought you were pretty cute in person… I didn’t think you’d be well…chubby._

Armin let out a sigh and wasn’t sure how to respond to Jean. So what the breaking point to Jean was that he was overweight? Of course it was Armin thought not feeling the least bit surprised by the comment.

 

_Llŷr to Esroh: Yeah… anyways I gotta go…_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Really? Well ok then. See you later?_

Armin closed the game and slowly pulled himself out of his chair and crawled onto his bed snuggling into the comfort of his pillow. The sadness hit him hard as he did his best to force the tears back. He liked Jean… how could the only barrier between them be something so stupid? Jean liked him thought he was cute but hated he was heavier.

 

“This is stupid. I should just go and tell him off… that was so uncalled for!” His voice was muffled into the pillow, “Or maybe I just overreacted…”

 

_Maybe I’m just so used to that being a remark of teasing that I took it the wrong way… Now I feel like the jerk. I feel so childish now. I should have questioned it maturely instead of just leaving like that._

Armin rolled over and stared at his computer screen. Maybe I should clear this up…

 

Maybe…

 

Lazily Armin dragged himself off the bed and back to his computer. Slowly he logged back in and bit his lip nervously. Should he apologize or just come right out and ask him about the comment he made.

 

As he logged on a message immediately popped up on his screen.

 

_Esroh to Llŷr: Your back? That was quick._

_Llŷr to Esroh: Do you not like me because I’m fat?_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Eh? What the hell?_

 

Armin groaned in annoyance.

 

_Llŷr to Esroh: Maybe I got the wrong idea but it just felt like that._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Uh, well I think you’re pretty cute for a guy. To be honest… I never felt like this towards another guy._

_Llŷr to Esroh: Oh… well I always liked you so…_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Of course you have, I’m fucking awesome._

_Llŷr to Esroh: …….. Idiot._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Hey now… but yeah Marco said you were staring at me all day._

_OH god am I that obvious?!_

_Llŷr to Esroh: I was not…_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Uh, yeah… I’m at Marcos place… he told me to ask you out… so how bout it?_

Armin blinked at the screen with a stunned confused expression. Out? Date? Was he serious? Ok… ok. The guy is one hot, and two plays T.O. But he seems kind of of arrogant and hot headed. He hesitated and mulled it over for a few moments. Hopefully he was serious and not doing this as some cruel joke. Online he knew Jean well but in person he had no clue. From what he learned his attitude was a little abrasive.

 

“Why not…” Armin murmured as he typed his response.

 

_Llŷr to Esroh: Um… ok._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Cool, movie or something?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: k… when?_

_Esroh to Llŷr: This weekend?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: alright…_

_Esroh to Llŷr: You don’t seem very happy?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: No, no I am. =)_

Letting out the breath he was holding in relief he leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t exactly sure what to think or say. Armin really wanted Jean to like him so he was willing to do anything possible to make that happen. His first date. He tossed the thought around his head, he’d definitely have to tell his parents it was simply a friend’s get together since Levi forbid the twins from dating until they were older.

_Llŷr to Esroh: Sorry… kind of my first time being asked out. Thought you might be joking…_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Oh I just thought I intimidated you. I’m pretty awesome so…_

Armin rolled his eyes. Ok yeah he was always like this. He’s kind of right thought, Jean was a pretty good T.O. player but outside the game Armin wondered if the guy was just as conceited.

 

_Llŷr to Esroh: Ok, ok… want to do something in game?_

_Esroh to Llŷr: Yeah sure._

With a date in the future with the one guy he’d never thought he could probably have a chance with. Armin felt nervous and at most excited. He wanted to tell someone… oh Sasha!

 

Armin gazed down his friends list to see Sasha online.

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Guess what?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Hmmm… you have chocolate peanut butter cups?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: No… wait… I wish. But no…no! I have a date…_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: WHAT?! Omg._

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Uhm… well uh… long story. You see that guy I met while shopping I told you about… he goes to my school and… on top of that he’s actually Esroh._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Holy potatos…. Are you serious?! Ooooooomg… Armin._

With a small smile Armin felt like maybe moving here wasn’t so bad. Making friends always came more difficult for the boy but getting a date on the first day? His confidence soared and for once he felt good about himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is kinda setting things in motion. It was kinda rough for me to write... Be aware it involves awkward, inexperienced really bad sex. It's not meant to be glamorous or anything. I'll post more notes at the end so... i won't hold you up reading my ramblings.

* * *

 

 

This? No. Maybe this?

 

An over exaggerate sigh escaped the fair skinned blonde as he scanned through his closet. Did it really matter what he wore? He was probably just over thinking it. Jean probably wouldn’t care less about that kind of thing right?

 

Armin was happy his parents didn’t question it too much when he told them a friend at school had invited him over for the weekend, yet the words date nor alone had been mentioned. Jean had told the blonde boy that his parents were going out of town for the weekend and they’d have the place to them-selves but if Levi knew there would be no way he’d agree to this. It was just a little lie. No big deal right?

 

Although in school interaction with Jean was awkward and a little weird they talked online fine. It seemed maybe Jean was a bit of a closet geek, or so Armin had called him. He generally noticed Jean goofing off with some of the other boys playing with a grubby looking hacky sack or laughing about something random.

 

It didn’t bother Armin since he loved seeing Jean smile. Those eyes just struck Armin sending the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He tried not to stare really. But that one day he sat under a nearby tree reading a book and eating lunch he spotted Jean with some other boys they were tossing that dirty little ball around. Jean had wrapped his hoodie around his waist the olive green tank top hit his body loosely yet Armin could see the slight hint of muscle grazing around the teenaged form.

 

Armin felt his body react and gradually he slumped back against the tree with a slight whimper as he shoved the book further towards his face. As usual Armin’s thoughts consisted of, why did Jean have to be so cute?

 

Oh screw it t-shirt and jeans would be fine right? After changing he sat down on his bed and casually twirled some of his hair absentmindedly with a finger. Erwin would be driving him over to Jean’s house soon and Armin could feel a knot form in his stomach. They had talked online the previous night and Armin really wanted to impress his online now real life friend.

 

Armin would do anything so that Jean would like him. Anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“S-so um… you got your last items from those dungeon runs last night yeah…?” Armin sat on the couch yet his body a bit stiff from nerves as a glanced over to the other boy who was scanning through his collection of movies, “It’s a lot easier to heal you with all the new items you got.”

 

Jean flashed a goofy smile, “Heh… I was never that hard to heal.” Jean thought for a moment and raised an eyebrow, “Was I?”

 

Armin chuckled softly, “Your better than most.” Slowly he relaxed against the plush couch and tilted his head gradually to the side to peak at the movies Jean held, “I like that one. We should watch the entire three parts!”

 

“Hm? Hobbit? We could start,” Jean shoved the Blu-ray disc in turned back to the blonde, “You want snacks yeah?”

 

Armin nodded shyly and turned his glance away from his friend.

 

“Hmm, I’ll get us some popcorn and drinks,” Armin heard Jeans footsteps across the wood floor, “Cherry coke ok?”

 

Armin perked up a little, “That would be amazing,” He twisted himself a little and peaked in towards the kitchen watching the taller boy rummage through the cupboards.

 

“So like…” Jean muttered and he walked back into the room flopping down on the couch holding a can of cherry coke to the other boy, “We didn’t have popcorn. Chips ok?” He gestured to the bag he put between the two.

 

“Y-yeah, thank you,” Shyly the boy gave Jean a smile feeling his cheeks flush, “Thanks for…having me over.”

 

“Well I know it’s not really date material but…” He gave Armin that normal grin and hesitated before he continued, “Well… that’ll change.” Slowly his hand drifted over and grasped a hold of Armin’s intwining their fingers together.

 

“J-Jean…” Armin was well aware that they barely knew each other even though he felt hand holding was harmless. It was no big deal, nothing seemed off. Everything was fine.

 

At least that’s what it felt like until later on in the night when Jean had scooted closer to the blonde boy, his arm draped casually over Armin’s shoulder. But that wasn’t all, it was getting late and Jean almost seemed to fidget as if anticipating on something.

 

The next few moments were awkward and Armin found it hard to concentrate on the movie. He jumped slightly as he felt Jean shift and warm lips against his neck, “W-what are you…” The blonde’s words were halted as Jeans lips crushed into his own. It was painfully awkward and Armin wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He liked Jean but maybe this was going a little too fast.

 

Jean pulled away and Armin could feel his soft breath against his lips, “Come ‘er…” Armin watched as Jean hoisted himself up from the couch and grabbed the others hand pulling him up and nearly dragged Armin along with him. The blonde was dazed and maybe a bit shocked.

 

“Jean I-.”

 

Armin was cut off by another crushing his, both filled with inexperience as they cut away from one another gasping for breath, “You’re pretty cute you know…”

 

Blue eyes looked into Jean’s lustful ones. It felt so rushed, and Armin could see the desire. He felt Jean’s pulse quicken as their sloppy kisses continued gradually making their way towards the bed.

 

Armin wanted to say no, he really wanted to stop. Everything was going so fast. Before he knew it he was on the bed Jean hovering over top of him with those same lust driven eyes. Yet if he said no would Jean hate him? He couldn’t say anything. Armin was terrified, his body was tense yet it reacted. The same could be said for Jean as he rubbed his growing arousal against Armin’s leg.

 

Jean’s hand slid under Armin’s top and it slowly started riding up giving more access to Jean’s continuing exploration.

 

A soft moan left Armin’s lips. He was terrified and wanted to stop but he couldn’t help the way his body reacted. He shut his eyes and gasped pleasurably as he felt Jean’s fingers trace over the sensitive parts of his body.

 

Jean then sat upward leering down at the flushed boy below him like an animal on their prey. “So uh… I’m gonna…” Jean muttered trying to hide faint flush on his face as he unbuttoned Armin’s pants.

 

Armin’s eyes widened. If he said no Jean would hate him and never speak to him again or so that’s what his mind went to as he nodded meekly.

 

Jean pulled and tugged removing the pants from the chubby legs causing the blond to bashfully turn his nervous stare away. His shirt was next and quickly tossed away.

 

“Your skin’s soft.”

 

Jean almost sounded surprised as he ran his hands up Armin’s thighs and to his waist, “You’re clothes hide your weight.” Armin could feel the embarrassment rise, “But whatever…”

 

“So… have you ever…” Jean pulled back and slid out of his own pants, “You know…”

 

Know what? Armin looked up at Jean curiously. Wait. Oh. That. “N-No…”

 

“Want to…?”

 

Armin just simply nodded slowly. Did he really want this? With someone he only knew for a small week but they’ve been online friends for about a year now so it was fine right? He knew Jean fairly well enough.

 

Jean eagerly stripped himself and Armin of their underwear and slowly hovered himself above the blonde who let out a shaky breath. Blue eyes filled with fear.

 

Armin had no idea what to expect this was the last thing he thought a mere first date would lead to. This was normal wasn’t it? He liked Jean and Jean liked him so it wasn’t a bad thing. He felt Jean pull his legs upward and he leaned up against the boy.

 

Then Armin felt it, pain. Horrible pain, he felt all air leave his lungs as he let out a pained cry. Jean pushed into him roughly with inexperience. It was dry and the friction was increasingly painful as it continued. Jean pinned Armin’s wrists down trying to keep the blonde still.

 

“S…J-…ean…” Armin sputtered out feeling the pain become unbearable as the continued pressure built up in his bottom. This didn’t seem right, or so Armin thought. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt in his life. He swore he could feel his skin burn and maybe he was starting to bleed as Jean’s awkward and pained thrusts continued.

 

“S-sorry…” Jean grunted out as he heard Armin cry out with tears spilling down his pale cheeks.

 

Armin struggled more as the pain became too unbearable. He thought he might just pass out from the pain when he felt warm fluid enter him. He felt Jean pull out of him and he rolled over in pain curling himself into a tight ball.

 

“A-Armin…” Jean muttered as he slowly backed away looking at the mess of blood and cum, “I uh…shit you’re bleeding… s-sorry…” The guilt flowed out of Jean with each word, “Y-you ok…?” A hand touched Armin’s shaking shoulder and he heard a muffled no escape the boy’s lips.

 

“M-maybe I was a bit too rough… first time and all… I kinda thought it would be with a girl but…yeah.” Jean grabbed for some tissues and gently cleaned along Armin’s thighs.

 

“It… it really hurt…” Armin curled a hand onto the bed sheet and let out a loud sob.

 

Jean bit his lip slightly. He heard it hurt the first time but not like this.

 

Armin peeked over at Jean’s concerned look, “Sorry… I-I’ll be fine…”

 

To Armin everything went so fast. It was like a painful blur and sex was the last thing he thought they’d end up doing. Did Jean really like him that much too and outright just have sex with him. Nothing made sense in his mind and the pain just clouded all rational thinking.

 

Jean disappeared for a few moments and Armin stayed curled into himself with a small whimper. He couldn’t hate Jean for this, he really couldn’t. It was so confusing, maybe they should have did some research before outright having sex. Next time, well actually Armin really didn’t want a next time actually. It really hurt…

 

“Hey Armin…” Jean stood at the door rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “You need anything? I, uh… set up a bath for you to clean up…”

 

Armin felt a bit insecure with his nakedness. Jean seen this and turned slightly staring off at nothing as he listened to the blonde let out soft whimpers while he limped slightly as Jean nodded towards the opened bathroom door. He rubbed his eyes to rid the tears not knowing when his glasses had been tossed aside so either way his vision was blurred slightly.

 

Jean heard the door click shut and he leaned up against it slightly, “I… really am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Armin sighed and winced shutting his eyes tightly as he crouched down into the heat of the water in the bathtub. Once settled and leaned his head against the wall, “Don’t apologize… maybe it’s ‘spose to hurt…” He reached for the washcloth Jean left for him and sighed a little, “It’s just… I didn’t think we…would even kiss let alone…you know.”

 

Jean bit his lip a little, “Yeah, I know… It just felt right. Y’know.”

 

“It’s fine Jean, just unexpected. I’ll be ok.”

 

“So uh…” Jean hesitated slightly, “Want to play some T.O. later…?”

 

Armin went quiet, he pulled his knees close. He felt a little sick but the pain was slowly subsiding yet only a little. His bottom stung a bit and he wondered if he was bleeding badly. He brushed some stray hairs back and sighed a little, “S-sure…”

 

It felt like a dream, like none of this was really real. Jean would never hurt him on purpose and is sex what he planned all along? With Jeans parents away it kind of made sense. They were both only kids, was this what teens did on dates? Honestly Armin wasn’t sure. He only had three real friends growing up. Eren and Mikasa were his best friends, maybe they still are, until he was 10 and moved away. Then there was Sasha he knew for about 3 years… But nothing was like this.

 

Armin wasn’t stupid but when it came to this type of thing maybe he was just a little but clueless. His parents never talked to him much about this kind of stuff just the forced statement of – Dating is forbidden until you’re older.

 

 With a sigh Armin knew there was no point dwelling on what was done. He would most definitely have to do some research on this later.  He cleaned himself off and pulled himself up out of the bath grabbing the nearby towel to dry off.

 

Armin hugged the fluffy towel around himself and pried the door open slightly peeking out slightly, “Uhm… Jean…” His voice was shy and soft and unsure as to if Jean could hear him but soon spotted the tall boy approach the door, “My clothes…”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry…”  Jean disappeared from sight but returned shortly handing the boy the clothes they discarded earlier.

 

Armin swallowed drying and opened his mouth to speak but felt himself pausing as to confirm what he wanted to say, “Was… it enjoyable for you?”

 

Jean’s eyes looked down at Armin and a smiled awkwardly, “Yeah…I s’pose so.” Slowly he turned his glance away and rubbed the back of his head, “You?”

 

Armin gave a small shrug. He didn’t want Jean to think he didn’t like him or anything so he simply gave him a simple ‘yeah’ in response before he shut the door to redress himself. With a sigh Armin slumped back against the door. He didn’t want to make a big deal of this so he pushed everything to the back of his thoughts exhaled a long breath and opened the door.

 

“Where did my glasses go?” Armin winced a little with each step as he went back to Jean’s room but held it back to the best he could.

 

Jean perked up slightly, “Oh, ah,” He got up from his computer chair and found them tossed aside on his night stand, “Here.”

 

Armin grabbed them from Jean and pushed them onto his face, “Thanks…”

 

“I brought your laptop in.”

 

Armin smiled a little and gently sat himself down on Jean’s bed which he noticed the bedding had been changed thankfully. He pulled his computer to his lap and did his best to make idle chatter with Jean.

 

Here he was with his thoughts that were filled with confusion and mixed emotions as he casually looked up at his friend. He liked Jean still maybe they should talk about everything later. Jean seemed unaffected by what had just happened or so it seemed to Armin.

 

With a soft sigh Armin launched his game and the two discussed what they would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry really! Ok, Jean has his reasons for doing what he did not all really good. It was out of the blue and for Armin not so fun but again in his mind if he said no Jean wouldn't like him. Who know's whats in store for the boys from here on out... <3 Everything will not be so nicey nice later on. Expect some high end angst.
> 
> Also I didn't proof read this so I apologize!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got some more time to write and I decided to post what I got for the next chapter. I might get another update out by Tuesday as well. If not I'm sorry!

* * *

 

 

Things had changed. Not for the better. Jean had become a rather distant and maybe Armin had too. But possibly it was because Armin found Jean to be somewhat of a jerk when it came to socializing outside of game and possibly what set the two apart is what Armin had heard gossip wise from his sister.

 

‘I scored big time with the new kid.’

 

Krista had told Armin after school one day. He was apparently bragging about it with his usual group of friends that day. Armin felt hurt, betrayed and more so sent him spiraling into a fierce depression. Not only was he angry with Jean he was humiliated. The whispers the rumors he heard as he walked down the hallways, into class and the stares that made the blonde want to stay at home and never come out of his room.

 

Not to mention, he felt like crap. He started feeling queasy a lot and simple smells had set the blonde off sending him running to send the contents of his stomach out. He pushed it off as stress or just anxiety and just did his best to put it out of his thoughts.

 

It had been about a month and Armin was fairly glum. He lay awake staring at the ceiling in his bed and casually glancing at the clock and sighed. He had to get up for school but he just couldn’t push himself to do so.

 

The smell of breakfast wafted into his room and he groaned feeling his stomach churn. He swallowed, trying to rid himself of nausea that continued to persist. With a soft pout he rubbed slow circles over his stomach hoping to ease the feeling. He bit into his lower lip and rolled over facing the wall.

 

A soft knock tapped at his door and he curled himself into a fetal position in some way wishing he could be left alone.

 

“Armin…” Krista’s voice was soft and held concern.

 

“I’m up…” Armin mumbled in response.

 

“Yeah… but,” Krista mumbled as she opened his door slightly, “Are you ok?  You haven’t been the same since… and you never want to talk about it… I’m worried.”

 

“I… I’m f-,” Armin cut himself off as he quickly slid out of bed and rushed past his sister to the bathroom leaving Krista to scrunch her nose in disgust as her brother coughed and gagged.

 

She waited till Armin’s fierce vomiting stopped and slipped in and to his side rubbing his back gently, “You’re not fine… you haven’t seemed well the past few days.”

 

“What does it matter…?” Armin sat gently down on the floor pulling his knees to his chest, “Jean won’t talk to me… he blabbed private things. I just can’t get over it. Sorry Kris… I don’t mean to worry you.” A forced smile appeared over the boy’s face.

 

“Jean’s just an ass Armin… he’s thought he was all hot shit by losing his virginity or some messed up shit. I told you this before…” Krista frowned and knelt down next to her brother.

 

“I know… just… I still like him,” His gaze fixated on Krista yet he could feel the pain of tears creeping up, “I think he still likes me… he was just showing off that’s all. He’s not a bad guy… right?”

 

“I dunno,” Krista muttered, “You seemed pretty pissed at him a couple weeks ago.”

 

Armin huffed, “Well maybe I want to work past that so things won’t be so awkward between us…”

 

“He doesn’t seem worth it,” Krista insisted, “I know you guys were like online friends or whatever but...”

 

“I like him a lot… even still. I know why he did what he did… I mean… he just wanted to look cool in front of the other guys…” Armin didn’t know why he was defending Jean after what he did but he was. Maybe it was for the need of wanting his friend back. He wanted things back the way they were. Talking and having fun with Jean online, he missed his company and attention.

 

“Still that’s no excuse for him to blab personal things without your permission…” Krista’s tone turned angry, “You’re too nice Ar…”

 

“I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Well,” Krista pulled herself up and grabbed one of his hands and tugged on his arm, “You can stop being all sad… come try and eat something then you can decide if you feel good enough to go to school.”

 

Armin smiled weakly, “What would I do without you Krista?”

 

“What kind of sister would I be otherwise,” She pulled her brother into a tight hug as he stood.

 

It was quiet at breakfast. Armin nibbled on a piece of toast but couldn’t stomach the taste of the orange juice he poured for himself. Right now to him it smelt sour and the thought of drinking it made him want to gag. He hated getting sick, it used to be a normal thing as a child but as he grew up it was more uncommon.

 

“Not hungry?” Erwin asked watching his son simply take a few bites of toast hesitantly.

 

Armin shrugged slightly his eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep but he always did his best to keep composure, “I’m fine. Just have a bit of an upset stomach.”

 

Levi pressed a hand to the boy’s forehead, “You don’t have a fever.”

 

“I’m fine.” Armin insisted with a small smile.

 

“Maybe you should stay home,” Erwin looked over at Levi then back at Armin, “I know you try to be strong Armin but if you’re not well it’s ok for you to stay home. Krista can bring you home any assignments or homework you miss. “

 

“I know that… but really I’m fine,” Armin grabbed for his backpack that he had placed next to his chair earlier, “We should go… Don’t want to be late.”

 

Levi sighed, “Just don’t puke in the car.”

 

Krista made a disgusted face and scurried off to the car muttering a ‘ewww’ as she did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin’s attention span seemed to waver through the day. The nausea had subsided thankfully but little things just seemed to flare it up. Like right now as he grabbed his lunch from the cafeteria. The mix of smells just made his insides churn.

 

He spotted Jean who sent a small smile his way with a slight wave but Armin just simply dropped his tray of lunch pressed a hand to his mouth and ran. He really wasn’t much for running but he could feel the burning gagging feeling climbing his throat and found the closest washroom he could.

 

Ok maybe he was sick. He really wondered if there was anything to bring up but his stomach persisted to rid itself of anything and everything. Slowly he pushed out of the stall and to the sink and leaned over it taking in small breathes.

 

Maybe I should have stayed home he thought to himself as he rubbed his stomach in slow circles. He jumped slightly as the door opened to the washroom. Everything just seemed to make him jumpy lately… only to look into familiar eyes.

 

“Jean?” Armin asked feeling a bit sluggish as pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Uh, yeah,” He muttered rubbing the back of his head almost as if he was guilty, “Sorry.” He stated bluntly without any real explanation behind it.

 

Armin gave a confused look, “For?”

 

“Bein’ an ass…” Jean said through grit teeth not wanting to admit the fact.

 

Armin sighed, “For?” Again, maybe he was just feeling a little moody but Armin was kind of mad at Jean for his behavior.

 

Jean groaned and crossed his arms in a childlike stance, “I dunno. Whatever your pissed at me for.”

 

“Well you can’t just come out and apologize when you have no idea what you’re apologizing for,” Armin turned and washed his hands breaking eye contact with the other boy, “If you need me to tell you what you did wrong then you can forget it.”

 

Both boys went silent the only noise was Armin pulling at the paper towel dispenser and then he turned looking up at Jean his eyes filled with hurt, “I trusted you…” It was said in a small whisper but Jean could still hear it.

 

“I… I know that…” Jean murmured leaning up against the door blocking the blonde from leaving, “Just… you know how it is.”

 

“No Jean, I don’t know how ‘it’ is.” Armin returned to rubbing his stomach soothingly, the stress or whatever it was continued to boil within him, “I don’t just blab to the entire world my personal things.”

 

“Oh come on Armin,” Jean’s voice was pleading but filled with a bit if irritation, “They’re my friends… just they were buggin’ me about it and It just kind of slipped out.”

 

“So I was just a bragging right for you?” Armin clenched his fists, “I liked you Jean! But I didn’t want to have sex… I wasn’t ready nor was it fun or feel good. But I-”

 

Jean looked a bit taken aback and looked at Armin in annoyance cutting him off, “What the fuck ever Armin.”

 

“Jean I-,” Armin was cut off again when Jean shoved him away slightly.

 

“Well sorry if it sucked for you…” Jean was getting a bit bitter and being a frustrated teenager wasn’t helping, “You aren’t really all that great yourself.”

 

Armin backed away from Jean and stared at the floor and kept quiet. The churning feeling in his stomach returned and bit his lip, “You’re not listening to me… I don’t want either of us to say things we’ll regret. So please don’t twist what I say around.”

 

Jean clicked his tongue and turned his gaze away from the other boy, “Yeah ok, I just have a short fuse I guess.”

 

“I thought you’d hate me if… I said no…” Armin felt a little more queasy and leaned up against the nearby sink for support as his body felt a little shaken. “I just… maybe we should just… be friends for now.  I hate that things are awkward between us.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Please…”

 

Jean’s expression softened as Armin’s pleading look made his anger fizzle, “Yeah… I can do that. Friends, that is…” Slowly he approached Armin who seemed to stiffen slightly, “Are you ok?”

 

“No-!” Armin launched himself back into the stall and heaved out whatever there could be left in his stomach if anything the gagging simply eased his suffering.

 

“Oh gross…” Jean muttered backing away as far as he could from the stall, “Uh, maybe you should go home…”

 

Armin was thinking that was a good option where as he swore his body hated him at the moment.

 

“Yeah…” He breathed out in response.

 

When Armin felt it safe to do so he stood back up and wobbled slightly feeling his legs nearly give way so he pressed a hand up against the wall for support. He turned slightly to look at Jean who held a expression of concern.

 

“I’ll get my dad to pick me up. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

 

“So before you go… we’re cool yeah?”

 

Although hesitant, Armin nodded slightly in response.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin curled up on his bed, the covers pulled up around him and all he was left with was his thoughts. He thought about the conversation he had with Jean. He was happy they spoke at least even though Jean was such a hot head he was willing to compromise and stay friends.

 

They’d have to work on that. With the instant attraction they obviously took things a little too fast so knowing that they could just start over or so he hoped. Maybe he would talk to Jean online later once he was home.

 

Hopefully they would sort out everything and that would lessen Armin’s current anxiety that had perked up recently. Armin had never really had feelings for someone like this before, even though he had very few friends Jean was the first one he ever felt physical attraction with. But intimacy was definitely something Armin didn’t really enjoy or want at the moment.

 

His eyelids felt heavy and it was a clear sign for needing sleep but Armin just sighed and rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling.

 

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

 

Ugh, no matter how tired or sick he felt he just couldn’t stay in bed. Weakly he kicked off his covers and stumbled out of bed and sat in front of his computer screen pulling up his game.

 

Oh Sasha is online…

 

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Hey Sash, your home early?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Sick =(_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl:Oh… me too…_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: I got the ickies and my nose is all stuffy yukie!_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Oh that really sucks Sash. =(_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: I don’t care, no school! Yay!_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: So…uhm. I talked to Jean today before I went home sick. I think we’re ok now…_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Ya? He seems like a jerk IRL. He’s not so bad in game… but I’m glad you guys are ok now. I hate doing group runs without you both! But yeah I still hate what he did to you though…_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Yeah… but I really didn’t like how awkward things were. We’re just going to stay friends for now… =)_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Pst, well at least he didn’t knock you up. THAT would suck._

Armin froze and stared at the screen his eyes wide as he read her message. He went white as a sheet and there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach. There’s no way… No, no, no. He repeated over and over trying to deny the fact it could be a possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a tad short but I got out the point of the chapter. Oh what will our cutie Armin do? ;) I love any support that can be given and appreciate any kudos and comments that can be spared. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, random updates are random and sadly short chapter is short... but i hope everyone likes it.

* * *

 

 

 

Armin shrugged it off or so he tried.

 

Finding food that sat pleasing in his stomach was difficult but not impossible. Great fully he could stomach his favorite chocolate peanut butter candies and nearly lived off of them.  He had become skilling in hiding his nausea from everyone after finding ways to cope. Yet the looming thought still filled his mind. Was he pregnant? Surely the symptoms were becoming prominent. Random nausea, fatigue, his senses were sensitive and it came at random and at any time of the day which frustrated him.

 

He mauled the idea over and over in his head. He was surely trying to keep himself in denial. How could he find out without his family knowing? Yeah he could buy a pregnancy test but he felt awkward and insecure. Yet here he was for the third time this week standing in from of the pharmacy doors pondering over as to if he should go inside or not.

 

He tried his best to swallow the nervous lump that seemed to settle in his throat as he went inside. Pushing the panic down the best he could as a worker nearby greeted him. Armin wandered for a bit scanning over the various items in the store and eventually came across the selection of tests he needed.

 

Why the hell did they have to have such a ridiculous amount of selection? They all did the same thing right? With a pout he plucked one randomly from the shelf yet grabbed a few other small items nearby hoping to deter the attention away from the important one.

 

Armin couldn’t make eye contact with the cashier at the front of the store as he paid for his items. “Thank you…” Was all Armin could say with a shy smile as he grabbed the bag and bolted out the door.

 

Ok, ok that wasn’t as bad as it could have been at least he didn’t get questioned for one buying a pregnancy test and two not looking old enough to even have the possibility of having a child.

 

Exhausted from the walk down to the store he really would kill to just curl up on his bed and go to sleep. Maybe he could call Levi to come pick him up. He shoved the bag into his backpack and wandered down the street a bit to pick up a couple bags of his favorite treats. His gaze turned to the nearby window display of baby items and he just felt his body tense.

 

How was he going to keep this a secret? Yeah he was a bit chubby around the middle and it would probably be a while before anyone could or would even notice anything but you can’t just go and hide a baby. He didn’t want to deal with it nor did he want to talk about it. Thinking about it made him feel sick.

 

“This is all stupid Jean’s fault…” He found himself muttering out loud as he pressed a hand up against the cold glass of the display window.

 

With that in thought he just couldn’t see how he could manage a baby, school and anything for that matter. He was only a kid. His dad’s would definitely kill him if they found out or rather never trust him again and be horribly disappointed in him. Would they keep the baby?

 

So many things to think about…

 

Being seven, maybe close to eight weeks with a possible pregnancy Armin couldn’t imagine how much more stressful this was going to get. Stress was bad for babies’ right? He bit his lower lip and stared down at his stomach. “I’m sorry…” He muttered. Even though he really didn’t want to be have the baby he just couldn’t do stupid things to harm something that had no choice but sprout with life.

 

At this point a silly pregnancy test was just to state the obvious. Slowly he shuffled away from the store and sat at the nearby park bench. The air was warm and almost humid which felt odd for early late October. The leaves had stated to drift off all the nearby trees and the flowers had mostly wilted away as the supposedly colder weather would approach.

 

With all the death of plant life around him he could feel the spark of life growing inside him as another bout of nausea set in. Grabbing his backpack and pulling out some ginger soda he had bout earlier he sipped on it gradually hoping that what he read online and that ginger was helpful in easing that irritable feeling.

 

“Armin~!”

 

The boy blinking recognizing that all too familiar sing song voice, “Krista?” With a surprised look Armin turned his stare in the direction of the voice.

 

He spotted her sprinting up to him and alongside her was that girl that sat in front of him in class. Her name was Ymir and Armin felt incredibly intimidated by her but in reality she was nice enough and she treated Krista like a princess.

 

“Hey…!” She breathed out leaning down slightly her hair was tossed upward to a messy pony tail, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Sitting.” Armin stated bluntly noticing her sporty clothes, “Did you have dance today?”

 

Krista leaned back upright and smiled up at Ymir who looked nowhere near out of breath and completely stoic, “No but we decided to take a job around the park before the weather starts to get too bad.”

 

“Oh… you guys do this often?” Armin remembered that every Saturday afternoon Krista would disappear out of the house but didn’t really think anything of it.

 

“Mmm… lately yeah.”

 

Armin noticed when Ymir snaked her hand into Krista’s her expression softened a little whenever she looked at his petite sister but he didn’t really care about his sister’s personal life too much so he shrugged it off, “Ah…” Slowly the blonde brushed some hair behind an ear.

 

“You ok Armin? You look a little pale… well more so than usual.” She sat on the bench next to him and tilted enough to look him in the face, “Also… you’ve been acting a bit strange lately. A lot of the time you just seem to be off in a daze.”

 

“What? Oh… no I’m fine,” With a small smile Armin tried to push the attention away from him, “I was just about to call dad to pick me up.”

 

“Yeah… just get some rest. You know you have a weaker constitution than normal. Don’t push yourself.” Soothingly she rubbed his back in small circles.

 

“Krista maybe I was right.” Ymir chimed in placing a hand on her hip as she spoke.

 

Krista wiped her head in the other girl’s direction, “Shh, don’t put ideas in his head. He’s not feeling well.”

 

“Com’on Krista… we should at least consider the idea…”

 

The tiny girl sighed a bit as Armin’s gaze turned confused, “Look… Armin, um, you’ve been acting strangely… and well we were just concerned for you so Ymir and I just were discussing some things and she thinks, well, she assumes you’re pregnant.”

 

Armin froze and stared at the two girls, “W-what? T-that’s silly!”

 

Ymir let out a gruff laugh and she looked at Armin sternly, “I had this cousin I think and she got herself knocked up and the way you’ve been acting is similar to her. So I just threw the idea out there considering you… and that other dude. Ya know.”

 

“Look, Armin… we’re not certain on this but I’m worried.” Krista pouted a little.

 

Armin wanted to cry, scream and tell them they were both insane but he sat quietly and let his emotions rage on the inside, “Don’t tell anyone. I’m going to find out…” It was in a whisper but Krista was close enough to silently nod in response.

 

“If you are… please tell me, ok?” Krista continued rubbing small circles on the boys back and it was relaxing to Armin.

 

There were a few moments of silence between the kids until Armin spoke again, “Promise me… like really promise me you won’t tell anyone. Especially our dad’s… I mean it Kris… If you say anything I’ll never forgive you.”

 

Krista looked a little hurt but she merely nodded slightly, “Promise...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late. Like 3am late. Armin stared at the opened pregnancy kit and he waited for the results. His body was on edge and he felt exhausted but there was no way he was going to sleep. Strangely the chocolate candies were enjoyable and he nibbled on them while he waited. How much longer? He stared at the package, one line negative and two lines would be a positive.

 

It would only take like three minutes to read the results but it felt like an eternity. It was strange. He felt all the signs of pregnancy yet he was really hoping that stupid little stick said negative yet when he peaked over at it on his night stand he stared at the endearing double lines.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He slumped back down on the bed and shoved two of the candies in his mouth. Could he just smash it to bits and make it disappear from existence? With a long sigh he knew he couldn’t deny it any longer. There was new life growing inside of him and he did his best to come to terms with it but as he lay down and stared up at the ceiling he couldn’t get the feeling of dread out of his mind.

 

“I’m sorry little guy…or girl…” Armin felt tears finally prick at the corners of his eyes. He had held back his emotions to the best of his abilities for the past few weeks but now it all came out. He stuffed his face into his pillow to try and muffle the sobs that escaped his body and no matter how exhausted he felt he didn’t fall asleep.

 

Light had stared to stream into the room before he knew it. Tears had long since left his body and he grabbed all the incriminating evidence of his little secret and stuffed them away somewhere secret so no one could find it.

 

As the morning crept forward he could hear everyone up and about as the sound of the shower and the clinking of cooking utensils could be heard. He had long since finished off his chocolates and still felt a bit hungry. He wanted pancakes. No, he craved them. Although he enjoyed food in general he just wanted to devour anything sweet and nothing else.

 

Pancakes with strawberries and cream he thought to himself. Maybe with putting on more weight he could hide it more. It was an idea and Armin didn’t really care as long as he didn’t have to feel the wrath of Levi or Erwin for that matter.

 

Getting up slowly he walked in front of the mirror and shimmied his shirt up observing his stomach slowly. The baby wouldn’t be big enough to notice and he’d prefer to keep it that way. Everyone could just assume he was getting fatter.

 

It was better that way.

 

He bought a box of ginger tea to help out if he continued to feel more sickness. Yet he knew with some people certain symptoms such as nausea would ease away as the pregnancy progressed. It was the worst symptom so far and Armin was eager for it to go the hell away.

 

Logically Armin knew he was being stupid and irresponsible. Having a baby meant doctor appointments, eating right, and taking it easy. Could he just see a doctor in secret? Surely there would be lots of questions and concerns from a doctor and his parents would definitely be addressed.

 

Next on his mind… Should I tell Krista? If he said no would she believe him? She’s more observant then he gives her credit for.

 

All these thoughts and concerns were driving Armin’s tired mind crazy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Soooo… yes, no maybe?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Yes….. =(_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: o…ouch that sucks =( what are u going to do?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: I don’t know sash… I’m scared._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: it’s all that horse jerks fault…_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Horse?_

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: Ya u know Esroh’s name backwards is horse. Dunno why kinda weird._

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: … uh yeah. Anyways it’s not all his fault… mine too… I could have said no._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: so did u tell your dads?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: no… you’re the only one that knows… I don’t think I can tell anyone. I’m just going to pretend that nothing’s changed and go on with things._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: you feeling ok?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Yeah… I’m feeling ok. I think I’ll head off to sleep though. I didn’t get any the other night._

Another message popped up and Armin felt himself tense.

_Esroh to Llŷr: Yo, haven’t seen u much this weekend. You feeling any better?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: I’m fine._

_Esroh to Llŷr: Want to do something?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: k._

 

Armin felt a little bitter and so were his responses. Maybe he should tell Jean so he can suffer the consequences as well but the blonde knew he had to keep it to himself. Everything about Jean was so carefree and just a bit selfish. Even if he did tell him more than likely Jean would probably want nothing to do with him ever again as well as their unborn child.

 

_Esroh to Llŷr: you seem upset._

_Llŷr to Esroh: Something like that._

_Esroh to Llŷr: oook… you mad at me again?_

_Llŷr to Esroh: Maybe I was wrong. We shouldn’t stay friends._

_Esroh to Llŷr: wtf?! Why? What the hell is wrong with u? I didn’t do anything._

_Llŷr to Esroh: It’s just… complicated._

_Esroh to Llŷr: everything seems complicated with u. but u know what if that’s how you want things to be then whatever. I thought I liked you but you’re just some fat nerd loser. So don’t bother talking to me._

_Esroh has gone offline._

Armin bit his lip and stared at the screen. Tears filled up in his eyes and he rubbed then fiercely with the back of his hands. Maybe this was for the best. Jean had his sweet side but that other side of him was blunt and brutal. The blonde knew he was toying with Jean’s emotions but knowing what was involved maybe it would be best to leave Jean out of it.

 

He leaned up against the desk with his elbows and hands covering his face. If it wasn’t for the baby they could have worked on things but he knew how difficult it would get if Jean knew or so he thought.

 

For the rest of the day Armin just seemed to mope in his own little bubble of sadness. He had curled up in bed with his favorite snacks and random movies which then led to him re-reading some of his books he enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like putting conflict in between our boys. There will be some angst and tension and possibly some bullying later on in chapters. I love angst but I'm also a sucker for happy endings so the boys have a long way to go. Armin's being a bit irresponsible... but more chubbyness and Armin putting on baby weight. <3
> 
> I'm really open to writing just about everything... so who knows what's to come!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! Not a really great one but it's an update. Next one will be better. Promise! Also see end notes for some stuff.

* * *

 

 

 

“So are you guys going to ignore each other or am I going to have to work on the assignment alone?” Marco’s voice was calm but stern as he turned his stare from Jean to Armin. There was a long pause in silence then the freckled boy let out a long drawn out sigh, “I don’t know all the details but please can we work around the differences and get a good mark on this?”

 

Armin was the first to speak his gaze peered up at Marco, “Yeah sorry.”

 

Jean grunted something, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

 

“You’ve been avoiding each other for weeks now. What’s going on?”  Marco’s voice was soft and concerned, “You’re both my friends and it’s not that great to be caught in the middle of something like this.”

 

Armin flipped through a few pages of his textbook and nibbled at the end of his pencil, “It’s complicated Marco.”

 

“Complicated,” Jean parroted with a sarcastic laugh, “That’s your damn excuse for everything. I can’t deal with this shit.” Jean stood up shoving his chair back, it scraped across the floor harshly and he snagged his books up from the table, “Just text me what I need to do with the assignment later Marco. I can’t be around someone so _complicated_.”

 

“Jean!” Marco called out with sigh realizing it was too late since Jean had long since disappeared in haste. Awkwardly Marco looked over at the other boy, “So… mind telling me what’s going on?”

 

“No, not particularly,”  Armin popped a salted pretzel into his mouth and shrugged a little before glancing over the assignment paper in front of him.

 

“I know Jean can be a little rough around the edges but generally he’s a pretty nice guy and I know you Armin you would never want to cause conflict. So what in the world is going on? Please. I don’t like seeing my friends fighting like this.” Marco almost pleaded and Armin couldn’t blame him. Being caught in the middle of some teenage quarrel was not the most pleasant thing.

 

“I broke up with him,” Armin picked up the bag of pretzels and pulled out another nibbling on it slowly. His stomach felt a little queasy and the lightness of the crisp snack helped.

 

“I know,” Marco muttered, “Just seems like more than that…”

 

“No,” Armin shrugged. He held out the bag towards his friend, “Want one, they’re good.”

 

Marco could see that Armin was hiding something. The boy had changed recently, his mood fluctuated and he seemed to be constantly snacking. There seemed to be some sort of pain in those big blue eyes of his though but Marco couldn’t be certain so he simply just had no other choice but to let it go.

 

“No, thanks…” Marco sighed, “We have to make a presentation on something important in today’s society that either positively or negatively affects us.”

 

“Mmm…” Armin nibbled on his thumb nail and glanced over at Marco, “Sounds simplistic and somewhat boring of an assignment. Everyone’s probably just going to pick the same things.”

 

“Social media, education system, government?”

 

Armin contemplated for a moment and there was only one thing on his mind. Well the only thing that’s been on his mind for weeks now. Slowly he hesitated, biting his lip slowly as he looked down at his stomach then back up at Marco who was still pursing ideas, “How about teen pregnancy.” Saying that left a slight bitter taste but maybe it was a simply out of curiosity.

 

“I guess so. At this rate I don’t care as long as we get a good grade,” Marco turned to Armin in agreement, “So we’ll all do some research and grab some information than we’ll, hmm, meet up this weekend and we’ll put all our stuff together.”

 

Armin now had, what looked like a strawberry loli candy in his mouth as he looked back at Marco, “Sounds good.”

 

Marco blinked at his short friend, “You doing ok Armin?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah, of course,” Armin rubbed his stomach absentmindedly with a small smile, “Oh…Oh Marco the other day me and Sash went and took down one of those abnormal world boss titans. We got a bunch of rare crafting materials from it.”

 

By now Armin was crossing the two month mark with his pregnancy. There was no real way to tell or assume that the short chubby blonde was even sporting a baby bump. He had no idea if anyone would ever be able to tell.

 

“Oh, really? Usually you need a group to take those down. But I suppose you are Sasha are pretty geared well also good players so I’m not too surprised!”

 

“Yeah, I’ll craft you something if you want.”

 

Marco smiled, “I wouldn’t mind. I just hit max level the other day. Jean-er… well let’s just say I was given a hard time for not being max.”

 

“Oh man… I wish I had peanut butter for these pretzels…” Armin muttered his lips pulling into a childish pout.

 

Marco simply rubbed the back of his head nervously and muttered a simple yeah.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day Armin sat at the back table of the lunchroom his laptop open and he pulled a piece of cookie apart and popped it in his mouth. He tapped open Skype and blinked noticing at least ten offline messages. It was from Eren, he then realized that he had not been on that weekend to talk to his friend so he started to glance over the messages.

 

_Hi?_

_Armin u there?_

_… u’re always talk to me on Sunday. Where r u?_

_I went on dat game of yours and found out from ‘kasa who found out from krista who your friend was on there. Potatogirl? Idk. But I talked to her._

 

Armin sighed. Typical Eren being overprotective, with a small smile he continued through the messages.

 

_How do u play this? Wtf Armin. This game is weird. Anyway I think I figured out how to talk to her._

_Hey this games pretty good._

 

Armin giggled softly to himself. Oh Eren.

 

_Ok your friend says I’m bugging her too much but I want to know where u r?_

 

_Anyway need to talk to u Ar. Msg me when you get this._

Armin began to type his message as another popped up from Eren.

 

_Eren: Oh you’re online. I was worried Ar._

 

Armin: Sorry I was sick.

 

_Eren: That doesn’t usually stop you but are you ok?_

_Armin: Yes. So you played TO?_

_Eren: TO what?_

_Armin: Titans Online…_

_Eren: o ya I did. Pretty fun._

_Armin: be cool to play with you. How is Mikasa?_

_Eren: She’s good. That friend of yours Sasha seems nice._

_Armin: Yeah… although you and Mikasa will always be my best friends no matter what. =)_

_Eren: I want to visit u._

_Armin: Um… can I trust u with something. It’s really important. Just don’t tell anyone…please._

_Eren: uh sure ok._

_Armin: Um…something just kind of happened and I kind of am pregnant._

_Eren: … holy fucking shit what? Did someone take advantage of u?! I’ll kill him!_

Armin blinked his mouth slightly ajar as Eren went offline.

Ok, so maybe he just unearthed the wrath of a demon called Eren.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin felt exhausted but it was still early and he was craving something sweet which seemed like a trend now a days. Although he liked sweets to begin with he just couldn’t resist right now. He was now mashing ice cream in between chocolate chip cookies.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Armin jumped slightly and turned around trying to cover the masterpiece of snacks he was creating, “N-nothing…”

 

Levi stood at the doorway of the kitchen his arms crossed, “Nothing? And you wouldn’t happen to eating again, hm?”

 

Armin stared down at the floor and pouted a little, “M-maybe but I-I’m still hungry. I-.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow and observed his son, “You had plenty for dinner.”

 

“But I…dad I…”

 

“Anyways Erwin and I do need to talk to you.” Armin’s gaze shot up intensely with fear as Levi spoke, “It’s important so finish up what you’re doing and come to the living room.”

 

Armin tried to gauge his father’s tone of voice as to if this was good or bad but he really wasn’t sure. Quickly he put away the rest of the ice cream and cookies, grabbed the plate of snacks he had made and joined his father’s sitting on one of the chairs slowly looking up at his parents as they observed him.

 

“So…” Armin muttered nervously, “What’s going on?”

 

“Well,” Erwin started leaning forward to look at his son, “We, or rather your father here was cleaning your room today and we came across something rather strange.”

 

Armin took a bite of his cookie masterpiece and shifted his glance back down, “Strange? What do you mean?”

 

Levi cleared his throat slightly and sent a nearly threatening look at the boy, “This,” He held up the little dreaded pregnancy stick that he had failed to dispose of properly was intimidating and here it was a taunting reminder, “Explain, NOW.”

 

“Levi,” Erwin but in knowing that Levi probably want to scold and yell, “Calm, let him talk, this might not be what we think.”

 

Armin just opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to explain the situation but nothing came out. He took one last glance at the stupid little stick and sighed, “It’s… um… Krista’s,” Oh god, Armin wanted to mentally slap himself at this point. His sister is so going to kill him but he couldn’t admit to them that it was his.

 

Levi and Erwin glanced at each other than back at their son, “Go get your sister. Right now.”

 

Armin jumped up nearly dropping his plate of homemade ice cream cookies before he put them on the coffee table and rushed off to his sister’s room, “Kris…”

 

Gradually he creaked open her door. She was lying on her bed ear buds in her ears as she looked to be studying. As Armin approached she jumped up pulling the buds from her ears, “You scared me! What’s wrong Armin you look as if you’re going to be sick?”

 

“U-uh… y-you need you need to cover for me. Please… Dad found the test…t-the pregnancy test I got.” Armin shifted nervously his eyes shaken nearly in tears.

 

“Ok, ok calm down, calm… what did you tell them?”

 

“I kind of said it was yours; please cover me Kris… _please_!” Armin pleaded as his sister’s eyes widened.

 

She scrambled up off the bed, “What?! Really? Why didn’t you just throw it out like a normal person would? You know dad like double cleans our rooms. He like never trusts we clean it right. Now you want me to take the heat for this?”

 

Tears ran hot and fresh down the boys cheeks and he clenched his fists, “Please… t-they’ll just make you take another test and when they realize you’re not they’ll forget about it…”

 

“Armin… you know very well they won’t forget about it. Neither of them will trust me anymore…” Krista pouted and crossed her arms.

 

“Wait, you hid the results of the test from me too… you’ve avoided telling me… are you really…?” She tilted Armin’s face up with a hand to his chin. The tears were still running and he looked at her with pitiful eyes.

 

“I am… so please just this once. I’ll owe you big time…” Armin’s tone was more pleading and shaken leaving his sister to sigh.

 

“Alright… come on then… I’ll go face the painful punishment I’m about to go through… and you’re coming with me so you can feel the wrath of what pain that would have been directed at you.” Krista grabbed her brother’s wrist and tugged him along behind her.

 

“I’m sorry Kris…” Armin muttered softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a tumblr open for those that are interested. I'll be doing artwork and announcing story update announcements but it's mostly for the art and what not for all you guys to view. http://peppermintyalice.tumblr.com/
> 
> My inspiration is not on a high today so this chapter was kind of sucky but we may have a angry Eren on the loose!! Comments, suggestions, ideas, kudos are appreciated. I love all of you that have so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy update time. Yay!

* * *

 

 

 

Life seemed awfully awkward.

 

Armin was staying home sick again and he rubbed his stomach soothingly while curled up on the living room couch. He pulled the blanket up closer to himself and sighed with a hint of boredom as he scanned through random television shows.

 

Morning sickness was horrible and random yet not as awful as the first few weeks of pregnancy but right now the nausea was crippling. Not to mention he just couldn’t get comfortable. No matter how he twisted turned he just couldn’t get the comfort he wanted.

 

Levi had gone out earlier to pick up a few things and Armin was left alone now to sulk and pout. But right now there was more to worry about. First off his dad’s had found a new doctor for the twins and of course since Armin wasn’t well lately he had an appointment soon. He was rather terrified and feared that his pregnancy would be revealed. Secondly there was Eren- not that Eren was a bad person- but he had yet to contact him since that day and Armin hoped that he wouldn’t do something irrational.

 

Armin was closing in on the three month mark and symptoms just seemed to sprout up left and right. With the new little budding life inside him he was now feeling more tired than usual so he felt like he slept more often.

 

Slowly he sipped on some tea only to hear a frantic knocking at the door which caused him to jump spilling the liquid ever so slightly. He groaned slightly and pulled himself off from the couch and shuffled towards the door.

 

Blue eyes stared in shock at the person staring back at him. Holy shit.

 

“E-Eren?!”

 

“Ah, Hey Ar… long time no see yeah?” Eren grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

 

Armin nearly dropped his cup in shock, “W-what are you…? Why… how?”

 

“I –uh… took a bus across state…” Eren mumbled tugging at the large backpack that was shrugged over on shoulder, “Can I…come in?”

 

“Y-yes… I mean… but d-does your parents know…?” Armin stepped aside letting the other boy inside.

 

Eren glanced back at the other boy then down at Armin’s mid-section, “I was scared I’d get here and your scary dad would be here…”

 

Biting his lip the blonde shut the door, “He’s out… and he’ll freak unless you tell me what’s going on…”

 

“I came here for you…” Eren admitted slowly dropping his pack to the floor.

 

“But- Eren… n-no… look I’m fine.”

 

“Baby?”

 

Armin’s cheeks flushed, “Y-yeah… I-I’m about 12 weeks now.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Eren… I appreciate you coming here… I, we, haven’t seen each other since last summer…” Armin sighed feeling a bit stressed he rubbed his belly in slow circles.

 

Eren crossed his arms, “Who’s the ass that forced this on you?”

 

“E-Eren…no one forced anything on me… please,” Armin’s eyes fell downcast, “It’s a secret ok?”

 

Eren grabbed the blonde’s shoulder, “What do you mean…? Secret?”

 

“N-no one else knows but you, Sash and Krista…”

 

“Shit… you didn’t tell the shithead that did this to you?”

 

Armin clenched and unclenched his fists, “A-at the time… we both… you know… I… I didn’t think of this…”

 

“Armin… you… you should tell him and if he bails out like a coward than I’ll be there for you… for your baby. Mikasa and I will both take care of you. We’re best friends. We always will be…” Eren’s hand went to his stomach.

 

“Y-you told her…?” Armin muttered feeling his emotions bubble inside of him. He wasn’t sure how to feel, he could tell that Eren cared but at the same time he felt frustrated and angry at himself that he didn’t handle this more responsibly.

 

Eren nodded, “She’s covering for me… otherwise she would be here too.”

 

“I’m… usually so rational Eren… I-I never take risks like that… but I liked him a lot and I still do… but I pushed him away. I thought it would be better if he didn’t know. I didn’t want to screw up his life.” Armin let out a choked sob and he pulled himself a little closer to the other boy, “I don’t want to screw up yours too… please Eren. You should go…”

 

“Armin, come on… y-you’re not thinking straight.” Eren rubbed his friends back soothingly, “You should…tell your parents.”

 

“I should tell Jean also… shouldn’t I?”

 

Eren laughed a little, “Yeah… Don’t worry though I’ll stay with you until things settle down, ok?”

 

Armin couldn’t help to smile, “Since when have you given such responsible advice?”

 

“Hey… I can be a little reckless but I look out for my friends. You… were the first friend I ever made. Remember when we were really little and you were at the park those kids were picking on you… they pushed you and scrapped your knee?”

 

“Yeah… you came to my rescue but you ended up hurt more than me,” Armin smiled his normal sweet smile.

 

“Yeah…well… _anyways_ ,” Eren took a few steps further into the house and turned to look around.

 

“Eren… please don’t be mad at Jean… he’s really a nice guy… It’s not his fault,” The blonde followed Eren who had wandered into the living room.

 

“Takes two to make a baby Ar…”

 

“Y-Yeah I know that… he’s really kind and sweet… we were both stupid,” Armin muttered, his cheeks flushed and he stared down at the floor, “It was my first time… I was scared. I couldn’t say no…”

 

Eren smiled and what seemed almost sympathetic, “Armin… your too sweet for your own good.”

 

Just as the two sat down on the couch the front door opened and the boys stiffened both giving each other nervous glance. Eren grabbed a hold of Armin’s hand firmly hoping to show support.

 

The two looked over to see Levi’s piecing stare holding a grocery bag in one arm, “What the- ?”

 

Armin got up from the couch swiftly, “Dad... please don’t be mad.”

 

“Are you giving me a reason to be mad?” He turned his stare to glare at the other boy, “And what is this brat doing here?”

 

“Dad please.”

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

“I-I…” Armin glanced back at Eren how gave a small nod of encouragement then back to his dad, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Levi simply stared dropping the bag down; the two boys were unable to read the emotion on the man’s face until he spoke, “You’re what?” It was spat out and Armin cringed a little.

 

“It… well, the pregnancy test was mine. I lied and got Krista to cover for me. I was the stupid one…” Armin felt hot tears fall down his cheeks and he held back the sob that wasn’t to escape his lips.

 

There was silence it was awkward and painful to be in until Levi’s voice broke through harsh and angry, “You to your room, right now. I will deal with you later.” He turned to glare at Eren who sat uneasily on the couch, “You stay right there. I am calling your parents.”

 

Armin was surprisingly quick on his feet as he rushed to his room. As he gently shut the door behind him he let out a long deep breath. Somehow he felt better even though he was going to be in for a horrible talk later.

 

Well, next it Jean. Might as well!

 

“Might as well while I’m being brave…” Armin muttered sitting at his computer. Would Jean be online? Would he even talk?

 

Armin got comfortable in the computer chair and slowly shifted his shirt up and ran his fingers tenderly over the soft skin. He sighed slightly. It felt so good back when he was with Jean. He felt himself flush a little. He missed his touch- well they could have worked on the awkward sex but Armin loved his kiss. Ok, ok, must be the hormones talking.

 

Looking over his friends list in game he sighed as Jean wasn’t online. But Marco was.

 

_Llŷr to Freckles: Uh, hey… do u have Jean’s phone #?_

_Freckles to Llŷr: Oh hey uh sure. How are you feeling?_

_Llŷr to Freckles: Eh, fine._

Armin grabbed his phone and pushed in Jean’s number and shakily brought it to his ear. He nibbled his lip slowly and swallowed dryly.

 

After what seemed like an eternity Jean had answered with an annoyed voice, “What?”

 

“Hey… Jean. It’s Armin.”

 

“I know. What do you want?”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“So you can tell me how complicated your life is?”

 

“You know…when we…well… we didn’t use… protection. So…”

 

“Ok?”

 

Armin sighed, “Well…you know…”

 

“Just spit it out Armin, I can’t read your mind.”

 

“I-I’m pregnant, ok?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m-.”

 

“Yeah… yeah! I heard you…. Just… really?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Is this why… you broke up with me?”

 

“It is… I’m sorry.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

 

“I was scared.”

 

“Yeah well… we coulda been scared together. Y’know.”

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

“A little…” Jean paused slightly, “Why are you telling me now?”

 

“I’m sorry… You don’t have to be involved. I don’t want to burden you.”

 

Jean was quiet for a bit aside from the soft breathing.

 

“Jean…?”

 

“I need some time to think…ok?”

 

“Ok…” Armin felt tears form in his eyes, “See you later…”

 

“Yeah… bye.”

Armin could not feel any worse, or so he thought. But telling Jean made the boy feel incredibly guilty. What was Jean really thinking? It hurt to push Jean away and now that the truth was out what would he do, what would he say?

 

Out of all the things going wrong Armin couldn’t help but hope that everything would just work out.

 

Ok so maybe he was really craving spicy food right now. Smiling a little he muttered softly, “Sorry little one…”

 

Armin couldn’t stand it any longer and maybe his dad had cooled off. Slowly he stepped out of his room making his way down the hall and peaked into the living room to see Eren leaning back on the couch, his arms crossed an annoyed look spread over his face.

 

“Eren…” It was only in a whisper but Eren turned his attention to his friend, “You ok…?”

 

“Yeah… you?”

 

Armin nodded and joined Eren on the couch, “I called Jean…”

 

“What did he say…?”

 

Armin stared down at his tummy, “Said he needed time to think…”

 

“Ass…” Eren muttered.

 

“He’s not… we were friends online for so long… I had a crush on him and in some crazy coincidence he went to my new school. He’s really cute… he liked me. I fell in love. I’m stupid aren’t I?”

 

“No… you’re anything but stupid. Does he feel the same for you?”

 

Armin glanced up, “I think so…”

 

“He’d be stupid not to.”

 

A small smile crossed Armin’s lips, “Thanks Eren…”

 

“If he really cares about you… he’ll come around.”

 

Armin held back a laugh, “It feels weird taking advice from you.”

 

“Gee Ar… I’m really not that bad am I?”

 

“No, sorry… thank you.” Armin let out a sigh, “This baby is craving spicy food right now…”

 

“I meant what I said…”

 

“Hm?” Armin gave a questioning look.

 

“If he bails… I’ll take care of you.”

 

“I know…” Armin rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren to the rescue! Will Jean and Armin get through the mess and patch things up? Who knows! ;) You guys have no idea how much I love kudos and comments and everything. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to take some more time on the next upcoming chapters which will mostly be involving Jean and Armin's relationship and their little growing fetus. :P 
> 
> On yet another note... I will be making another fic after T.O. is done. It will be very trigger heavy and be filled of angst and stuff. I'm such a pairing whore for Armin... so who knows what the pairing will be!
> 
> Also for those that haven't you can check out my tumblr! Art and stuff! http://peppermintyalice.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie another chapter! <3

* * *

 

 

 

“Armin, I told you to wait in your room.”

 

The blonde perked up from Eren’s shoulder, “I-I… just… are…you mad?” Of course Levi was mad. Armin was just in slight denial that his dad would go easy on him. Slowly he looked up at his dad from the couch and bit his lip, “Sorry…”

 

“Sorry won’t cut it this time kid. You lied to us.” Levi approached the boys his arms crossed and Armin could swear there was an angry twitch in his eye. That only happened when he was really angry.

 

Ok, so maybe Levi was right but Armin’s stare returned back to his lap, “I know… I was scared…”

 

“I called your father. He should be home soon with Krista, speaking of which you somehow dragged your sister into lying for you. Why did you let this happen? You’re a smart kid and on top of that we didn’t raise you like that.”

 

Armin winced, “I…it just…happened. Dad I… I like him…”

 

“So, just because you like someone means you screw around with them?! Your 14, shit… you are just an irresponsible child. Are you that insecure about yourself that you need to whore yourself out to some guy?”

 

Armin fought back the tears, “Y-yes… I am! I’m sorry, ok?! I thought he wouldn’t like me if I said no!”

 

“Tch,” Levi scoffed, “If that’s the case then he’s not worth your god damn time.”

 

“I-I’m not exactly swimming in friends…let alone getting asked out…” Armin muttered.

 

Levi sighed, “You are in a lot of trouble. You won’t be talking yourself out of this. When your father gets here will discuss what we’ll do with the baby.”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Armin’s voice shook and he looked up at his dad with tear filled eyes.

 

Another sigh escaped his lips, “Considering your only 14 you can’t exactly take care of a baby. Also your health is something to consider… carrying a baby to term is hard work.”

 

Armin’s lips quivered, “Y-you… want me to get rid of it?”

 

Levi rubbed his forehead, “Fuck, where the hell are you Erwin? His gaze focused on Armin yet then turned to Eren, “Now why the hell are you here? How are you involved with this?”

 

Eren jumped a little and grabbed Armin’s hand, “I –uh…  I’m here to support Armin. If that jack ass guy that did this to Armin bails out… then I’m gonna take care of him.”

 

“There is going to be no reason to once we figure things out,” Levi said firmly, “Speaking of which I want the name of this brat. He will be in much more trouble than you think.”

 

“No!” Armin shot his stare up towards his father, “It wasn’t his fault… please.”

 

“That’s not going to happen and right now you are both is so much trouble that you’ll be grounded for a very, very long time. So you tell me his name right now.”

 

Armin squirmed a little on the couch, “Jean…Jean Kirstein…”

 

“Well, this kid’s going to wish he never touched you.”

 

“Dad… no! It…it’s not all his fault,” Armin pleaded, “I…I just told him…”

 

“Oh and what did he happen to tell you?” With crossed arms Levi was lucky Erwin coached him on listening before acting when it came to the twins.

 

Armin tugged at the sleeves of his shirt and stared down, “That… he needed to think…”

 

“The fuck is there to think about…” Levi grumbled, “Fucking obvious what he needs to do.”

 

“Hey that’s exactly what I was thinking!” Eren chimed in with a small grin.

 

“Be quiet brat. You’re in a ton of trouble too.”

 

Eren backed down again to sulk crossing his arms with a pout muttering something under his breath.

 

It was painful and time seemed to tick by slowly as the boys sat in silence on the couch. The front door clicked open and Krista bolted straight to her room avoiding the partial glare she got from Levi on her way in.

 

Armin and Eren both listened quietly as the adults spoke.

 

“I already punished her…” Erwin glanced over at the two boys’ then back at Levi, “They look terrified Levi…”

 

“And they should be…” He muttered, “This is fucked. He is grounded and there is no damn way he’s going to have that child when he’s a child himself.”

 

“Levi… we’ll talk about this. First off we need to see if everything is ok, Armin’s health _and_ the baby’s are important ok?”

 

“He is not having the baby Erwin. How the hell do you expect him to raise a baby?” Levi’s voice continued to rise as he argued, “And… before you even say anything, no I will not look after the little shit…”

 

“It’s not a little shit Levi … this little one would be your grandchild,” Erwin glanced at Armin who was now looking to Eren for comfort, “He made a mistake Levi and he’ll have to live with it for the rest of his life. He’s our son and we will support him regardless of his decision.”

 

“Fuck…” Levi looked like he wanted to punch something but peered with a gentler expression at his son.

 

Erwin pulled Levi closer leaning down to give him a slow loving kiss, “Don’t get me wrong Levi… I’m very disappointed in him and he is in more trouble then you will ever know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin tapped his fingers across the slick surface of the table he sat at. He gazed around the café while sipping on the pink colored milkshake in front of him. Slowly he tapped on his phone.

 

He’s late. Arming sighed biting his lower lip slightly. Maybe he changed his mind.

 

Jean had agreed to talk. Armin was thankful for that and Eren had fought to want to come along but Armin insisted he’d be fine. But now maybe he wished he had Eren as a crutch because right now his emotions were all over the place.

 

Just as he had decided to leave, there he was standing at the doorway. Armin smiled weakly and gave a slight wave. He watched Jean slowly approach him and shakily he let out a deep breath.

 

“Hi…” Armin’s voice was soft and he stared waiting for a response.

 

Jean’s stare was intense yet unreadable it made an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of Armin’s stomach but he kept up the small smile on his round face.

 

“S-so…”

 

“Are you really… is there… really a baby in there?” Jean’s voice was unusually shaky, “I… I mean we only did it once…”

 

“There is…”

 

“Why did you want to talk here of all places?” Jean glanced around the small yet quiet rustic café.

 

“Well, I actually am not allowed to leave the house but I wanted to talk in private. Plus I was so craving this.”  He held up the milkshake and shrugged a little, “I’m s’pose to be grounded till eternity but Eren helped me escape.”

 

“You seem so… calm about this…” Jean muttered, “I… I couldn’t sleep last night… but I’m sorry we got in a fight like that. If you would have told me then… we could have just, you know, worked on things together. I was a jerk to you. I care about you a lot.”

 

“I… think we were both being jerks. But…but… my parents don’t think we should…keep the baby.” Armin nearly whispered the last few words and he lowered his stare.

 

“What…?” Jean’s voice cracked slightly and he looked taken aback by the words.

 

“It’s just… my parents said we shouldn’t. I mean… we’ve only known each other for a little while…”

 

“But we’ve talked online… for a long time now… I know you better even better than I know Marco and I grew up with the guy.” Jean reached for Armin’s hand, “I want to be with you.”

 

Armin pulled his hand back, “How do I know you won’t abandon me…? Or…or find someone else? I know I’m not perfect. I’m not really attractive so… you might just get easily tired of me.”

 

“Armin no… you’re really cute. I won’t abandon you… we can have a family together. A baby.”

 

“W-we’re too young…” Armin whispered softly, “W-we have school… and a baby takes up so much time… I-I dunno if I can do it.”

 

“It’s true… I thought about it too. I know I’m not the rational thinking type but… I really think we can do this. We can make it work.”

 

Armin held a hand gently over his stomach and sighed, “I can’t….” He looked back up at Jean with glassy eyes, “I have my future to think about…”

 

“So… what do you not want me or the baby in it?” Jean’s voice was shaken with the tint of anger.

 

Armin winced slightly, “No Jean… I didn’t say that…”

 

“Well you pretty much implied it.”

 

“So you think that we become a family, us… the baby… you think everything will be ok?” Armin took the straw that sat in the cup and stirred around the rest of the drink, “We’re not living in some fairy tale.”

 

“Shit Armin… I know that…” Jean grumbled.

 

“We’ll…we’ll have fights, disagreements and be stressed out all the time…” Armin mumbled feeling a little overwhelmed by the conversation.

 

“So what, isn’t that life? There will be good times too… won’t there?” Jean shifted on the chair that was truthfully rather uncomfortable, “It’s stupid… I guess. Forget it.”

 

“We wouldn’t have much time to play games together…” Armin sighed but really just wished to lighten the mood, “Truthfully… I do. I do want the baby. I missed being around you…”

 

“Yeah…” Jean whispered.

 

Armin looked up with a smile, “I’ll talk to my dad’s ok? We’ll figure out something. Have you told your mom?”

 

Jean shook his head, “Nah… not yet. I wanted to… talk to you first. But to be honest I almost chickened out. I took a walk about the block before I came in…”

 

Armin finished the rest of his milkshake and rolled his eyes, “Sounds like you.” A small sigh escaped his lips, “Well… at least you didn’t have to deal with most of my nausea I’ve been having.”

 

Jean cringed, “Well I sort of noticed you bailing out of class a few times and other times and lunch. I guess I was too stupid to notice.”

 

Armin let out a small chuckle, “It’s fine…”

 

“Well that might also explain that topic you chose for that stupid project awhile back…” Jean muttered.

 

Armin crossed his arms, “Me and Marco had to do most of the work because you were being all mad at me!”

 

“Hey now,” Jean returned by also crossing his arms, “It wasn’t just me.”

 

“I know, I know… sorry. I won’t push you away ever again… I promise.” Armin looked up at him with his shining blue eyes and in turn made Jean stiff exterior soften.

 

“You are so fucking adorable Armin…” Jean grinned, “No wonder I fell for you.” He then paused and a small silence fell between them until he spoke again, “Yeah… It was love at first sight even before I knew who you were from game.”

 

Armin’s cheeks burned and he knew he was clearly blushing, “Stop that… I’m nothing special.”

 

“Yes, yes you are. You are the reason I continued to play…and even now. You’re smart, kind and witty. Totally opposite of me...”

 

“Y-you’re embarrassing me…” Armin brushed some stray hairs behind his ears, “Plus it’s not like you to be all lovey-dovey…”

 

Jean shrugged a bit, “Well… first time for everything. I’ll buy you another milk shake if you want.”

 

“Thanks Jean.” Armin suddenly felt relief like everything was strangely going to be ok and that they could get through this. This was the first time in a long time since he felt the weight lift from his shoulders. He wasn’t alone in this anymore and that comforting. Maybe, just maybe things were going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Jean and Armin moment. Who knows if it will stay soft and sweet? ;)
> 
> Again I thank you for the support, sorry for last chapter but Levi's reaction was more based in this chapter along with Jean's actions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, so much for Tuesday update day. Oh well. My brain has been crammed with writers block. I'm sorry. Some of this chapter might not be that great. I'm a horrible writer. I need to plan out the next chapter better. But since I ramble way too much, read, go!

* * *

 

 

 

“I… w-well we…” Armin sat in front of his family his gaze wavered from each of them and then towards Jean who sat next to him. Their hands were clasped together tightly for support, “Want to keep the baby…”

                                         

Jean was slightly shaken, Armin could tell, his grasp on his hand grew slightly tighter but he did his best to keep his nerve. The fact that Levi was sending him deathly glares didn’t help. Jean had no idea what he could possibly say, “Y-yeah.”

 

Levi scoffed, “You seem so sure of yourself. Just the other day you had no idea if you even wanted to be here for the kid.”

 

“That… just… well… I just found out…” Jean slumped back on the couch.

 

Before anyone else could speak Armin cut in, “That’s my fault… I kept it a secret… It wasn’t like he knew as long as me… I kind of just sprung it on him.”

 

“So,” It was Erwin’s turn to talk, “How can we trust you won’t run half way through? This is a commitment for life.”

 

“I won’t! I swear… I-I know we both haven’t been together long but… I care about Armin a lot…” Jean looked over Armin with a gentle yet unfortunately unsure smile.

 

“How can we trust you?” Levi crossed his arms, “We haven’t even met you, you can spout words and declare your feelings but you kid, made a huge mistake.”

 

Armin pouted, “It… I won’t lie… none of what we did was really planned. But I don’t think it’s a mistake…” He put his free hand across his stomach, “I’ll work really hard…”

 

“So, what about school,” Levi questioned.

 

“I… I don’t know…” Armin muttered, “M-maybe… Dad… can watch it while I’m at school…o-or Jean’s mom.”

 

“You won’t have much free time kiddo,” Erwin stated, “That little one is going to take up most of your time.”

 

“I know…” Armin whispered, “I’ve thought about all of this… I want this…”

 

Jean slowly rubbed his thumb across Armin’s hand soothingly.

 

With a sigh Levi stood up and sent a glare Jean’s way, “If you in any way break his heart I will find some way to break yours.” He made his way out of the room and to the front porch. He was at his limit and needed to get away.

 

Jean gave a weary smile and turned to look at Armin who looked like maybe he was going to be sick but Armin gave a sweet smile and reassured he’d be ok.

 

“Well, I suppose we better start preparing for a little one around. I’m glad we got you a doctor’s appointment when we did. We do need to make sure everything is going well in there. You need to start making sure you get plenty of rest, you do need to eat better… also don’t put any unnecessary stress on yourself. If anything, come to us if you have any problems.”

 

“I will…” Armin smiled sweetly, “Thank you Dad… and I’m sorry… you’re probably disappointed in me…”

 

Erwin sighed, “I know things happen, kiddo… I won’t lie I was a little at first but mistakes happen. Your father and I had you when we were eighteen and I’ll admit we didn’t have the support backing us up. We love you and just want the best for you.”

 

Armin nodded, “I know things could have been worse… I was scared everyone would hate me.”

 

Erwin pat his blonde son on the head, “But don’t forget, yes you are grounded. No games, we will be confiscating your laptop and computer until further notice and since we can’t exactly keep you two a part but Jean can only visit if you both have no school work, only on weekends and doctor visits.”

 

Armin hunched down and pouted, “Yeah… I understand…”

 

Jean simply gave Armin a sympathetic look and kept a firm hold of hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t really tell that you’re pregnant Armin…”

 

Jean’s poked and rubbed Armin’s soft round belly curiously. Armin looked down at Jean from his book and shrugged a little.

 

“I guess it might take a bit to show… I dunno…”

 

Jean kissed the soft fat of Armin’s stomach, “Hmm… s’ok though… you look so cute. You put on weight?”

 

Jean received a small smack to the head from Armin’s book, “Probably. Is it a problem?”

 

“N-no… I happen to love your body,” A few kisses were trailed up Armin’s body and Jean was now hovering over him, “Shit, sucks we can only see each other on weekends… and before you say it school doesn’t count. Plus I miss having you online…”

 

“I know… I’m so moody when you’re not here,” Armin smiled as Jean kissed his cheek gently, “Did you tell Marco?”

 

Jean groaned, “No… he’d prolly lecture me worse than my Ma…” He paused for a moment, “But strangely my Ma is really supportive after a lengthy _are you insane_ kind of conversation. Ma is actually happy to be honest. She loves kids… She regretted not having any more after me.”

 

“I’m scared to meet her…” Armin murmured setting the book down on his nightstand, “She might hate me…”

 

“She would never hate you Armin… she’s a little protective of me but she just needs to get to know how wonderful you are.”

 

“Gee someone’s being all sappy…” Armin teased giving Jean a poke on the shoulder.

 

“Ha… Yeah, I do have a sensitive side,” Jean rubbed slow circles around Armin’s stomach.

 

“Oh so sensitive,” Armin rolled his eyes, “I’m just getting more lazy and spoiled too much by you. Plus I put on a ton of weight since I’ve been pregnant mostly because… well… you’ll think this is stupid but I… thought I could hide it by putting on weight.”

 

Jean noted the blush that splashed across the boy’s face, “It’s not stupid, you were being careful. But you’re too adorable you know that. I just get more to enjoy.” He gently grabbed at some of the fat on Armin’s side.

 

“It’s funny… I thought you didn’t like me at first because of it…”

 

Jean shrugged a little, “I know… surprised myself even. Everything about you surprised me. I never thought I’d be with a boy either.”

 

Armin took Jean’s hand and kissed his hand gently, “Mmm… think we’ll be good parents…?”

 

Jean fell quiet for a moment a bit of tension taking over his body and then sighed before opening his mouth to speak, “Yeah…I hope so…”

 

Armin sat up a little, “I’m hungry… can you get me something…? Please…”

 

That look Armin had been irresistible. He seemed to be glowing; “I’ll get you something,” Jean crawled off the bed but gave Armin a quick kiss before he did.

 

Armin sent Jean a sweet yet cheeky smile, “Told you. You spoil me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Jean… look,” Armin nudged his chair closer to his boyfriend’s, “I, um… know you couldn’t make it to the appointment but here.” Armin placed a small photo on his desk, “It’s… the first picture of our baby… I thought you might like a copy.” A small smile formed on Armin’s face as he whispered in a soft voice.

 

Jean blinked and grabbed the photo staring down at the confusing looking at the strange swirls of the grainy image, “I can’t really make it out…” He admitted with an awkward smile, “We shouldn’t really discuss this at school…”

 

Armin furrowed his brows and stared intensely at Jean, “Why not?”

 

Jean shrugged nervously, “I dunno… it’s awkward. Maybe we should keep it on the low…”

 

“Are you embarrassed of me and our baby?” Armin’s voice seemed to rise as he spoke, “Seriously?”

 

Jean grabbed Armin’s hand quickly, “N-no, no, hush…”

 

“D-don’t tell me to hush!” He pulled his hand away quickly, “Admit it! You’re embarrassed of both me and the baby!”

 

With the outburst the entire class turned head to stare at the two boys, some with a look of shock and some chuckling softly. Armin scraped his chair across the floor and stormed out of the classroom rubbing his eyes fiercely in the process.

 

Jean slumped down and smacked his head on the wooden desk. He groaned knowing all eyes were on him. All he did was make one suggestion yet Armin did seem rather moody today.

 

“Uh, Jean… you mind telling me what’s going on?” Marco was seated in front of Jean and heard, well, most of the conversation, “A baby?”

 

Jean kept his head down on the desk and let out another groan, “Yeah… sorry I didn’t tell you man… I wanted to keep it on the low but Armin just…well you know.”

 

“You know you could have told me…” He muttered maybe feeling a little hurt that his best friend was keeping secrets.

 

“I know… I screwed up. Lately that seems like a trend.”

 

Marco pats Jean on the head with sympathy, “Well… no wonder Armin’s been a tornado of emotions… I’m not sure I can reassure you that everything is going to be ok Jean. It’s actually pretty shocking… You know that one time when you bought that box of condoms you think you would have at least used one.”

 

“Oh god… Don’t remind me of that. I don’t have them… I was stupid and thought maybe he was too young… for that or whatever.” Jean felt his face burn with embarrassment.

 

“Oh Jean…” He could hear Marco sigh, “So… are you guys keeping it or…?”

 

“Yeah…” He replied dryly, “we are.”

 

“Really…?” Marco’s voice seemed surprised, “But…”

 

“I know… I know… we’re young…” Jean muttered with a sigh.

 

Marco was quiet for a moment and he slowly picked the photo up from the desk, “You never thought to put it up for adoption…?”

 

Jean froze, he felt a lump in his throat form and he licked his lips slowly contemplating an answer, “I thought of it…  there’s times when I’m excited to be a family with Armin and the baby but… at the same time I’m scared shitless that I’ll fuck this all up.”

 

“You know I was adopted…” Marco muttered a little, “My real mom was only sixteen. She didn’t have the resources to take care of me. I love my adopted family. They gave me everything. But… the point I’m getting at is… don’t think that it’s a bad option. You know…”

 

“I know… I’m too young to support a baby and… I know my Ma will help out as much as possible but… still,” Jean gazed upward his eyes weary, “Armin’s so certain that everything’s going to be perfect. I mean… first we discussed abortion but… he didn’t want that.”

 

“A baby is no walk in the park Jean… I know Armin’s probably full of mood swings and what not but at least… consider the option.”

 

Jean took another look at the photo and felt his lips twitch with a small smile, “I like him a lot Marco… why did I have to fuck things up.”

 

Marco gave a supportive smile, “Talk to him Jean. Don’t hold in those emotions. I know you. You’ll bottle it all up and then when you can’t take anymore it comes out in not so good ways.”

 

“Yeah…” Jean couldn’t take his eyes off the picture. He did his best to not break down then and there as he looked at the small form that blurred in the image. He couldn’t imagine not being in Armin’s life and having a family with such a beautiful person who cared and loved him. Love, yeah, he loved Armin. How would life be with a tiny fragile little baby?

 

Jean felt a sickening feeling well up in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly couldn’t help but think this was his entire fault. Armin seemed so sure that things would be ok or maybe that was his way of trying to be strong. They both wanted the baby, right?

 

Jean’s mind went from yes, no, to maybe in a circle. It was making him mentally dizzy. He didn’t realize that class had started for a good fifteen minutes. Armin didn’t come back and that made Jean feel worse.

 

Responsibilities, a crying baby, diaper changes not to mention knowing he’d have to get a job as soon as he possibly could. He was too prideful in himself to be judged on how he supported his child. Jean held back the panic he was starting to feel and kept his eyes focused on the text book on his desk. He was definitely going to need to borrow Marco’s class notes today.

 

This is not a time to second guess his decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again comments, kudos always appreciated. I hope my ideas get out of the this rut I've been in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I did it! I think as of right now the rest of the story will be progressing Armin's pregnancy and their growing love for one another... so lots of fluff to come!

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jean found Armin after class. It wasn’t hard the blonde since he loved sitting under the big tree out behind the school. As Jean turned the corner there he was stabbing the ground with a small stick with a frown. Seeing Armin sad was heartbreaking, he preferred the adoring smile he had and the way he did his best to hide the braces that framed his teeth.

 

Exhaling a deep breath Jean approached his boyfriend and stopped a few feet in front of him, “Hey… Armin…” Jean kicked awkwardly at the ground and did his best to find the right words, “I’m not embarrassed of you or the baby… y’know.”

 

Armin was quiet, a little too quiet. Jean heard a breathy sigh then Armin looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, he had stopped crying at least, “I know… I over reacted. It’s just… I’m terrified you might leave me.”

 

Jean leaned down and propped himself up next to the boy, “I won’t leave you… “

 

Armin pushed his glasses up further up his nose, “I guess we’re both scared. To be honest seeing that picture of the baby just… brought all of this to reality. Everything lately seems… different. My parents were talking about making the guest room into a nursery…”

 

Jean wasn’t sure what to say to that exactly. He felt the same. There was this part of him that was excited and happy but the rest of him wanted to run. But running meant abandoning a piece of himself and the one person he loved.

 

Armin smiled a little and he rubbed his soft middle, “I hope it’s a girl.”

 

Jean perked up a little and raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Armin leaned up against Jean with a sigh, “I’d put her hair in pigtails and dress her in cute outfits. I’d call her my little princess.”

 

Jean put his arm gently around Armin then ran his hand soothing up and down his arm, “To be honest, I don’t care as long as it’s healthy.” Jean cracked grin, “I’ll have to take extra special care of you.”

 

Armin blushed, “I’m sorry I caused a scene in front of the class like that. That was a really stupid thing for me to do. I’m not going to just blame pregnancy hormones but yeah.”

 

“It’s ok… I just wanted to maybe ease people into the idea but it is fine…” Jean laughed a little, “Marco was pretty shocked.”

 

“Yeah… I’m sure a lot of people are going to talk,” Armin went back to poking at the dirt with the stick, “People always either bullied me or made fun of me anyways so I don’t really care what they say. I pretty sure I can deal with anything.”

 

Jean went quiet for a moment and mauled over the idea that Marco had suggested to him earlier, “I’m not saying this to be unsupportive or sound like I don’t want the responsibility but… Marco suggested adoption.”

 

Armin shot his gaze up and tears rimmed his eyes again, “I-I know… I’ve thought about it too. I just… I know things will be tough but my parents are going to support us until we can do it ourselves. I’m lucky I have them.”

 

Jean sighed, “My mom said she’d help out too… so I guess we’ve got babysitters covered huh?”

 

Armin couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t know Jean. I don’t think we can pawn off the baby when it needs a diaper change.” The blonde seemed to become a bit calmer and reassured of things, “I miss playing T.O. with you. I’ll try to convince dad to give my computer back early.”

 

Jean hummed a response and he reached over to rub Armin’s round middle, “How…does it feel to have a baby in there…?”

 

“I don’t really feel anything per say. Unfortunately all I feel is random nausea but other than that from what I read I won’t feel the baby kick till much later.”

 

Jean was now rubbing Armin’s chubby belly, he loved the feeling and how much there was to grab and jiggle. Thankfully to Jean, Armin didn’t seem to mind and welcomed the touches. It was cute when Armin would whine in protest when he stopped.

 

“We’re missing class,” Armin muttered now staring up at the blue cloudless sky.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Me either.”

 

Armin crawled onto Jean’s lap so he was facing him. Jean’s hands slid up under Armin’s shirt slightly grabbing and rubbing his favorite spots, “Mmm… you’re heavy.” Jean teased with a grin. Armin pouted in response but he kissed Jean anyways.

 

“That’s because all you do is give me food,” Armin rolled his eyes.

 

“But you’re eating for two now,” Jean grinned as their foreheads touched, “Plus you can’t just blame me. You had this adorable figure before we even met.”

 

Armin gently wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and kissed him softly. It was so sweet and all Jean wanted to do was kiss Armin in more places than one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The whispers around school had started and between focusing on the pregnancy, school work and now that Armin had his computer back online life. It was now a little more than month four and Armin had begun to feel little flutters in his belly that he wasn’t quite used to. No real kicks, it just felt strange and made him smile.

 

A new firmness was felt in his belly but was still soft and sweet, well, that’s what Jean had said at least. Also, he had become more accustomed to wearing more comfortable clothes and he seemed to be getting tired more often.

 

Armin now was leaning back in his computer chair happy again to be playing his game and leaving reality for at least a few hours.

 

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: o.m.g. you’re back… I missed u so much my bestest bestie!_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: I missed u too sash. I was supposed to be without my computer for 2 months but I guess I was sulking too much and dad couldn’t take it anymore._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: So like…how’s the baaaaaaaby?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: good =) I’m a lil over 4 months now. It’s sort of scary but I’m kind of excited too._

_Potatogirl to Llŷr: soooo how are you and esroh?_

_Llŷr to Potatogirl: Good! We’re both pretty excited_

Armin pouted a little, yeah Sasha was nice to talk to but he missed Jean even though they just seen each other at school. He sighed wondering where he was exactly. Usually he would at least send him a Skype message, a text –well anything for that matter but no it was quiet.

 

Yet out of nowhere a pair of hands crossed over his eyes and the blonde let out a startled yelp.

 

“Relax, relax, Ar… it’s me…”

 

“J-Jean?” Armin turned his chair and looked up at his boyfriend, “Don’t do that!” He swatted at Jean playfully and let out a sigh, “Why are you here…?”

 

“Well, first I brought you chocolate, peanut butter candy but anyways… my Ma picked me up after school, we did some shopping. I saw this…” Jean had pulled his backpack off his back and opened it to reveal a stuffed rabbit, it had a ribbon on it and it was soft to the touch, “I just… want our baby to have its first toy.”

 

Armin gave a warm, sweet smile and he took it from Jean, “It’s so cute. The baby will love it.” With Jean’s help Armin got up carefully from the chair and they kissed, “I love you Jean…”

 

“I was wondering… well, when we can… if we could find out if it’s gonna be a boy or girl?”

 

“Well,” Armin tapped his chin in thought, “If you really want to know… I guess.”

 

“It’s just… I want to get the baby more things but I wasn’t sure if it should be pink or blue.” Jean’s cheeks dusted a bit pink in embarrassment.

 

Armin couldn’t hold back, he giggled softly and tilted his head, “Well, It really shouldn’t matter. I don’t mind dressing our boy in pink. But you know they have yellow as a neutral color.”

 

“But I hate yellow, it’s no fun…”

 

Armin shoved him with another laugh, “You’re no fun wanting a surprise!”

 

“I guess so,” Jean sighed, “When’s your next doctor’s appointment?”

 

Armin gently sat back down on his chair, “Next week, it’s best to have an appointment at least once a month but it will be more often as the baby grows.”

 

“So, what were you up to in game?” Jean plopped down on Armin’s bed and glanced at the computer screen.

 

“Oh,” Armin turned to look at the screen and shrugged, “Not much just talking to Sash. She missed me. You can grab my laptop y’know.”

 

Eagerly Jean grabbed the laptop and got comfortable on the bed, “Don’t need to tell me twice. We probably got so behind on things from being away.”

 

Armin groaned, “Oh god, I know… we’ll catch up. Don’t worry. We might be a little rusty though!”

 

“Psh, I will be but you on the other hand are good at everything…” Jean sighed, “I forget what shit does already.”

 

“Sasha says you’re a noob,” Armin smiled cheekily at Jean who scowled in response, “She has a boyfriend now apparently, that Connie guy.”

 

Jean mouthed an ‘oh’ in response.

 

“You’re staying over for supper tonight right?” Armin tilted back a bit and looked at Jean, “Well, maybe I can convince my dad’s to let you stay over… but you’d have to sleep on the couch.”

 

Jean rolled his eyes, “You’re my boyfriend and having my baby… I should be able to sleep next to you.”

 

“Mmm… Daddy still doesn’t trust you.”

 

“Ugh, how can I get him to trust me…?”

 

“Give him time… he just wants you to prove yourself with not just me… when the baby comes.”

 

Jean sighed, “Y-yeah… I suppose that makes sense.”

 

“But I know you love us and that’s all that matters to me…” Armin popped open the bag of candy and ate one, “So the couch or you can’t stay over.”

 

Armin was too adorable and Jean groaned, he really just wanted to spend the night making out and feeling his boyfriend up but he knew he wouldn’t get away with that just yet. Trust was to be earned and Jean was determined to earn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jearmin fluffs and stuff! I did need a break from the angst of my other story. Expect more cuteness to come. I'll just call the chapter short but sweet!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry anon commenter for the lack of warnings on chapter 6 sex scene! I will add some more tags for this!
> 
> Anyways, this story will be winding down to an end soonish. But for now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 

 

 

 

Krista poked down over her brother’s shoulder and sighed, “I don’t understand this game.” Quickly she snatched a red gummy candy from the plastic pouch on Armin’s desk, “You’re not ‘spose to have these. They’ll get stuck in your braces.”

 

Armin glanced to the side and made a face at his sister, “I don’t care.” With a pout he turned back to his screen, “Baby wanted ‘em…” He added with a huff.

 

“Sure, sure,” She rolled her eyes, “More like you wanted them. Anyways, I’m bored. It’s raining out and Ymir’s out of town with her family. Entertain me!”

 

“Go watch tv.”

 

“Nothing on…”

 

“Read a book?”

 

“Boring.”

 

“…”

 

“How’s the baby?”

 

Armin turned his chair and a small smile formed on his face, “It’s started to kick.” Leisurely he rubbed the palm of his hand over the soft yet firming round stomach, “It’s weird… Before it just felt all fluttery in there but now it’s actually a little person.”

 

Krista’s eyes widened and she let out a squeal of excitement, “Can I feel?”

 

Armin nodded, “You might not feel anything.”

 

Krista pouted further after attempting to feel a kick from the baby, “Must be sleeping. Oh, yeah. Daddy says next week we’ll be making the guest room into a nursery! I told them it’s so going to be a girl and that they should decorate it pink.”

 

Armin let out a laugh, “Really Kris. I don’t think the baby will care what color it is. But yeah… it would be cute, wouldn’t it?”

 

“It would,” Krista reached over and grabbed a second candy, “Jean coming over later?”

 

“Maybe, we’re playing game together right now…” Armin muttered his eyes turning back to the monitor in front of him, “We’re not really doing much…my back has been hurting lately so it’s been getting harder for me to focus.”

 

Krista perched herself on Armin’s bed and grinned, “Should get Jean to come over then. Give you a back rub.”

 

Armin’s cheeks reddened and he nibbled on his thumbnail, “W-well… yeah. I don’t want to bug him. Lately I’ve just, well, I want him to spend time doing things he loves… I don’t want to bother him with baby things.”

 

“You won’t be bothering him. Really, Armin, He loves you. Everyone can see it. Some of the guys tease him about it but he never backs down,” Krista smiled warmly, “He wants a girl. He said so. Did he mention it to you?”

 

“Yeah… I suppose even if we have a boy we can try again,” Armin went back to rubbing his middle, “Well, much, much later.”

 

“So get him to come over!”

 

“It’s raining Kris…”

 

“Who cares, tell him to run.” Krista let out a slight laugh, “Have you told him about the baby kicking?”

 

“No, I want to surprise him… or it might just freak him out. Sometimes Jean can be unpredictable.”

 

Krista couldn’t help but laugh, “You know… Jean’s changed a lot since the baby and everything. More mature maybe?”

 

“I suppose you’re right…” Armin smiled at the thought but just as he went to turn back to his monitor the door flew open and there stood Jean, soaked, breathing heavily and dripping water onto the floor. Armin and Krista both looked at each other with confusion as the taller boy leaned against the door frame taking in deep breaths.

 

“Jean…?” Armin questioned with concern.

 

“You…” Jean took a breath, “You didn’t r-respond to me for… a long time. I thought something happened to you.”

 

Krista tried to hold back a laugh, “I think I’ll leave you two alone.” With that she hopped off the bed and snickered slightly at Jean before disappearing into her room.

 

Armin gave a small sympathetic smile, “Jean… everything is fine. Krista just came in to talk to me…” Slowly Armin pulled himself up from the chair, “I’ll go get you a towel.”

 

“No, no… don’t get up! I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jean breathed out trying to usher Armin back to the chair.

 

“Jean,” Armin sighed, “I’m fine. Plus dad will seriously kill you when he sees the floor like this… and most importantly you’ll freeze…”

 

“Yeah… ok. But are you sure you’re ok?”

 

Armin sent Jean a smile, “Yes,” He left then returned with a towel and handed it to Jean, “Here.”

 

“Thanks…” He rubbed the towel through his already tossed, wet hair and sighed, “Guess I should get out of these wet clothes.”

 

A grin spread across Armin’s lips, “Oh please do…”

 

Jean rolled his eyes, “Those pregnancy hormones make you such a perv.”

 

The grin changed to a pout and Armin leaned up on his toes to kiss Jean, “Guess what?”

 

Jean raised an eyebrow, “What…?”

 

“Well, the baby started to kick. I mean… really kick,” Armin guided Jean’s hand to the baby and sighed, “Although it figures it won’t do it when you’re here…”

 

“Really?” Jean kept his hand in place for a moment then sighed as he pulled away, “I feel like I’m missing out on important things…”

 

Armin helped Jean out of the wet t-shirt that clung to his body and sighed, “You’re not… really. I’m sorry Jean… This is entirely my fault.”

 

“What? No… what do you mean?”

 

Armin took Jean’s hand and squeezed it gently, “I just feel bad… for you. Everything.”

 

“Why?” Jean sighed pulling Armin in for a hug, “We’ve been through this. We’re in this together.”

 

A hot breathy sigh escaped Armin’s lips and onto Jean’s chest, “Yeah… but you know me. I care about you so much.”

 

“Y-… Hey! It kicked! The baby kicked… I sort of felt it.” Jean backed up slightly and looked down at the bulged stomach and grinned.

 

“Hmm… he or she is happy you’re here,” They kissed again and shifted over to the bed where they got comfortable together laying up against the pillows. Jean ran slow circles around Armin’s belly and kissed him again.

 

“You’re pants are wet… ick,” Armin scrunched up his nose, “You’re getting the bed wet.”

 

“Mmmnn…” Jean kept kissing him, “Don’t care, I want to keep kissing you.”

 

“Je-an… please…”

 

Jean groaned, “I don’t have a change of clothes… I don’t want your parents to walk in on me laying here pretty much naked. I think that would end badly.”

 

“It’s fine… better then you ruining the bed sheets.”

 

With some effort Jean shrugged off his pants and kicked them to the floor, “Happy now?”

 

“I am.”

 

“You’re beautiful, y’know…” Jean’s lips grazed Armin’s as he hovered over top of him, “I hope the baby looks like you.”

 

Armin sighed as Jean settled back on the bed next to him. He could feel the cold chill radiate off Jean’s body and a pout formed on Armin’s lips, “You’re cold…”

 

“Guess you’ll have to warm me up then.”

 

Jean shifted closer and cuddled into Armin’s warmth, “Love you…” Armin pressed up against Jean’s chest.

 

“Love you too…,” Jean muttered as he ran his hand gently through his boyfriend’s soft hair, “Let’s have a ton of kids…”

 

Armin nibbled at his lower lip, he wasn’t exactly sure on that at the moment and his emotions were a bit clouded as he vowed to never have sex again. Yeah, Jean probably didn’t know any better but it scared the hell out of Armin more than he would like to admit. It was something Armin locked away and wanted to forget. But yes he wanted more kids but the thought of the pain and discomfort was too much.

 

An audible sigh was heard and Jean took notice, “What’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing…” Armin muttered, “M’tired…”

 

Jean couldn’t help but feel that Armin was holding something from him but soon after just dismissed it as Armin being moody. He knew his boyfriend was scared and Jean knew Armin was just trying to be brave. With a sigh Jean brushed the thoughts aside and kissed the top of Armin’s head breathing in his scent.

 

Armin’s breathing was calm and gentle and it was obvious to Jean that his boyfriend had dozed off. A slight laugh escaped his lips. It was so like Armin to fall asleep so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... sorry for lack of fic updates and a short chapter. Been consumed by my art lately.... which I am working on a chubby Armin comic...annnnd you can find it over at my tumblr, dun daaa, @ http://peppermintyalice.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please support my crazyness! As I selfishly promote myself and I am open for art commissions!


End file.
